


安歇与向阳之处

by baifeng1180



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, edelgard von hresvelg/byleth - Freeform, エデレス, 皇女贝, 艾尔贝, 艾尔雷丝, 艾黛尔贾特, 贝雷丝 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifeng1180/pseuds/baifeng1180
Summary: 艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝的婚后时光，属于两个人的蜜月日常
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	1. DAY.1 暖阳

贝雷丝摘下了沾着清晨露水的小番茄，放进嘴里细细品味后，认为这一批的番茄果无论酸味还是甜度都能达到庄园主人挑剔的标准。她将一株小番茄的果实都摘下来，小心地放在篮子里的白布上。在那里，还躺着今天刚采摘的新鲜多汁的蔬菜。  
“贝雷丝大人，早上好呀~今天又来为领主大人准备食材吗？”忙着收获作物的农妇笑眯眯地打了个招呼。  
“早上好，”贝雷丝友善地冲农妇点了点头：“这些番茄很棒，她一定会喜欢的。”  
“啊啦，真是令人开心的称赞。”农妇热情地往她篮子里又塞了一些洋葱和胡萝卜，然后微笑着目送她离开菜园。  
“这位大人是谁呀，和领主大人有关系吗？”一旁更为年轻的农妇出于好奇探问道。  
“大概是领主大人的伴侣，或是朋友吧。”  
“诶~是贵族啊！难怪昨天我看到这位大人牵着领主大人的手下了马车，一副很亲密的样子。”  
“是啊……”农妇笑了笑，心里却在嘀咕着：咱们的领主大人能在帝都安巴尔附近拥有庄园，那可不是一般的贵族，她的伴侣或朋友，当然不是普通人。  
“那位贝雷丝大人，每天都会过来采摘食材吗？”  
“领主大人和贝雷丝大人每年都会来庄园一回。你是最近才搬来的，所以不知道。”年长的农妇耐心解释道：“只要住在庄园里，贝雷丝大人每天一大早就会来为领主大人准备食材。”  
“啊啦，真是令人羡慕~”  
“是呢~真是令人羡慕。”

“早上好，贝雷丝大人！”  
走在庄园修葺整齐的绿荫道上，迎面策马而来的霸铠队勒住了马，为首的队长向贝雷丝热情地挥了挥手。  
“早上好，巡逻辛苦了。”今天的霸铠队看起来精神十足，贝雷丝在心里点了点头。  
“啊对了，贝雷丝大人，我有一个不情之请。”离开前队长不好意思地挠了挠头，说起希望她有空的时候，可以前往训练场，观摩一下霸铠队近期的训练。  
贝雷丝自然是答应了。  
“我们还要继续巡逻，就不打扰贝雷丝大人了。”  
贝雷丝目送着骑兵队策马远去，脚脖子上突然传来了毛茸茸的温热触感，她低下头，和白色布偶猫紫罗兰的眼睛对了个正着。  
“喵呜。”布偶猫蹭了蹭她的脚，高傲地抬了抬小脑袋。  
“小爱黛尔，好久不见了。”贝雷丝眼中带着淡淡的笑意，蹲下身抚了抚布偶猫的脑袋。  
布偶猫轻轻“喵”了一声，没有抗拒的意思。她这才安心地在她身上撸了一圈，然后从篮子里翻出一条小鱼干，在它面前晃了晃。  
布偶猫一口吃下小鱼干，还用小舌头在她手指上舔了舔，满意地晃了晃尾巴。  
“我该走咯，”贝雷丝揉了揉她的耳朵：“明天再见，这是我们的秘密幽会，不能告诉别人哦。”  
布偶猫“喵”了一声，尾巴不耐烦地甩了甩，转身钻进了树丛中。  
这只布偶猫是庄园中的独行侠，第一次来到庄园时她就偶遇了它。看到它纯白的毛色和紫罗兰的眼睛，贝雷丝忍不住投喂了它。一来二去，她们就成了朋友，每年来到庄园时，总能在出其不意的时候，偶遇这位小女士。  
出于某些原因，贝雷丝给它取名为“小艾黛尔”，愉快地进行着每日一次的“秘密幽会”。  
“啊，都这个时间了……”  
太阳已经开始升起了，再不回去准备早餐，另一位艾黛尔女士就要闹小脾气啦。

“我回来了。”  
裹挟着四月早晨温暖的阳光和清新的空气，贝雷丝推开了大门，不出意料地，房子里静悄悄的，没有得到回应。她将装满新鲜蔬菜的篮子放在厨房里，将手洗干净后，先去了楼上卧室。  
悄无声息地推开卧室门，厚厚的地毯遮掩了贝雷丝的脚步声，庄园的主人在清晨温柔的阳光中睡得正香。  
贝雷丝的目光落在庄园主人怀中抱着的、属于自己的外套上，嘴角忍不住往上扬了几个弧度。  
在帝都的时候，因为忙碌的缘故，这人总是醒得比自己早。也只有这种时候，才能让她看到不一样的一面——如果贝雷丝本人不在身边的话，她总会在迷迷糊糊中抱住附有贝雷丝气息的东西，比如衣服或是熊玩偶。  
她的皇帝陛下每年都会为了这个期盼已久的假期，连续几天熬夜处理公务，导致来到庄园的第一天总会睡得很迟。所以贝雷丝没有叫醒她，只是轻轻拂开她额上的乱发，落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“早上好，艾尔。”  
起身离开时，她发现艾黛尔贾特不知什么时候抓住了她的手指，她试着抽了一下，但皇帝陛下一点放开的意思都没有。  
“真的睡着了吗？”贝雷丝狐疑地观察着艾黛尔贾特，却无法从那张甜美的睡颜中发现丝毫破绽：“想要我陪着你一起睡吗？”  
“但是不行哦，我要去给我的艾尔准备早餐，”贝雷丝不知道自己眼中的笑意有多温柔：“所以，再忍耐一会儿吧。”  
她将床头的熊玩偶拿过来，放在艾黛尔贾特怀中，艾黛尔贾特下意识地抱住了玩偶，脸颊在熊的头上蹭了蹭，露出了满意的笑容。  
重获自由的贝雷丝居然觉得自己有一点羡慕那只熊玩偶。  
一大早就这么意志不坚定，这可不太妙。  
她现在必须要去给艾黛尔贾特做好假期第一顿美味的早餐才行。  
卧室门静静合上的时候，庄园的主人悄悄打开了一只眼睛，嘴角边的笑容变得更深了。  
“早上好，老师。”她对着空气轻轻地说道。  
虽然安静的卧室显得有些寂寞，不过甜美的早晨足以安抚喜欢的人不在身边的躁动。  
她抱着墨蓝色的玩偶熊在床上滚了几圈，下巴在熊的头顶上亲昵地蹭着。  
今天老师会做什么早餐呢？真是期待~

“早上好，老师。”洗漱完毕的皇帝陛下环住了在厨房忙碌的伴侣的腰，探头看了一眼，满意地发现早餐是自己喜欢的蔬菜沙拉和柳橙汁。  
“早上好，艾尔。不再睡一会儿吗？”贝雷丝一边熟练地将沙拉装盘，一边拈起一颗小番茄，塞进艾黛尔贾特的嘴里。  
“睡不着了……唔、这个好吃！”她眼睛一亮，一面嚼着小番茄，一面含含糊糊地说着一些溢美之词。然后，她将唇角沾着的番茄汁水擦在了贝雷丝的侧脸上，在她无奈看过来时，微踮起脚用脸蹭了蹭她的脸颊，指尖沿着贝雷丝脸上的线条滑下，点在了她的下巴上。庄园主人此刻满足窃笑的样子像极了刚吃过小鱼干的小艾黛尔：“老师想要变成玩偶熊吗？”  
皇帝陛下对于自己装睡的罪行供认不讳，并且毫无悔改之意。  
贝雷丝将她拉进怀中，接起了今天的第一个吻。

早餐过后，桌上摆开了艾黛尔贾特最喜欢的桌面游戏。  
艾黛尔贾特从学生时代起就很喜欢桌面游戏。偶尔悠闲的周末，也会拉上黑鹫导师玩上几局，打发半天的时光。有时候学生们也会围上来观战指点一番，最后往往却演变成黑鹫级长和金鹿级长的巅峰对决，导师倒成了看热闹的旁观者。  
她和库罗德当年的对局总是有输有赢，真要说大胜一场，还是那回库罗德用激将法将导师后半天的归属权作为赌注的时候。  
结果最后自己也只是让导师陪着，在午后中庭温暖的阳光下一起看了半天书而已，当时看的是什么书早已记不清，但导师专注看书的侧颜却还历历在目。  
曾经的黑鹫级长突如其来的笑容让贝雷丝疑惑地挑了挑眉。  
“没什么~”艾黛尔贾特向前挪动了一下棋子，笑盈盈地道：“下午老师陪我一起看书吧。”  
“今天不出门了吗？”  
也许是因为在帝都闷了太久，到庄园的第一天，艾黛尔贾特总要拉着贝雷丝在庄园里散步，或是骑上她最喜欢的那匹马，到远处的山坡上兜风。  
艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头：“嗯~想就这样和老师，懒洋洋地待在一起。”  
贝雷丝想起战争时期，有一回偶尔偷懒被自己抓住的皇帝陛下，可爱地向自己抱怨着修伯特监工的“恶行”，凶巴巴地学着他的语气说话，然后垂头丧气地发誓总有一天要这么懒洋洋地度过。  
于是她忍不住揉了揉她的脑袋：“好，要看什么书？”  
“那本《安巴尔异闻录》老师有带过来吗？我还没看完呢。”这本书以吟游诗人道听途说的角度叙述了关于帝国皇室和大贵族之间的传闻逸事，特别有趣。她因为太忙了一直断断续续地看着，据说结尾还有她和贝雷丝的故事，她忍着好奇还没看呢。这次在庄园里一定能一口气将整本书都读完。  
“已经放在床头了。”她的皇帝陛下偶尔也会放弃帝王学书籍看一些小说传记，最近抱着《安巴尔异闻录》的时候时不时在她怀里笑得发抖，还喜欢把书里有趣的片段念给她听。  
“谢谢，老师。”趁贝雷丝不注意，艾黛尔贾特又将棋子推进了一格：“不过很可惜，你输了哟。”  
“不给对手机会，自己不断地前进，是哪门子桌面游戏的规则呢？”贝雷丝低头看着自己冷落已久的棋盘，叹了口气。  
“是属于艾黛尔贾特的规则哦，毕竟我是重新规定大陆秩序的炎之女帝嘛。”皇帝陛下高傲地抬了抬下巴。  
“那在下除了认输臣服，也没有别的路可走了。”贝雷丝托起皇帝的手，在手背上落下一个轻吻：“不过陛下前进的时候，请务必不要独自前行，我永远与您同在。”  
“我、我知道了……”面对贝雷丝郑重如宣誓一般的目光神情，艾黛尔贾特红着脸偏过头去，却偷偷在心里的“老师表情簿”上记了一笔。

按照约定，两人午后哪里也没有去，窝在书房柔软的沙发上，一人抱着一本书，准备懒洋洋地度过下午的时光。  
艾黛尔贾特靠在贝雷丝的肩上，斜眼看了看她手上的书，发现上面居然是生涩难懂的专业术语和图案。她疑惑地将封面翻过来：“《炎之纹章溯源》？老师怎么突然对纹章学感兴趣了？作者……林哈尔特？”  
“林哈尔特还未出版的样书，想让我先帮忙看看。”贝雷丝翻过一页书，目光没有离开书页。  
“老师……能看懂吗？”  
“嗯……老实说，”贝雷丝一脸平静：“看不懂。”  
“噗……那为什么还看得这么认真？”  
“因为我是老师，既然是学生的请求，当然要帮忙。”  
“既然看不懂，就不要白费力了，等我们回去再向汉尼曼老师请教也不迟。”皇帝陛下不容分说地夺过厚重的纹章学书籍放过一边，然后晃了晃手中的书：“来跟我一起看《安巴尔异闻录》吧。”  
向喜欢的人推荐着喜欢的小说，陛下的脸上因而带着兴奋的红晕，如果是小艾黛尔的话，说不定身后的尾巴已经在晃来晃去了。  
如果知道皇帝陛下本人如此喜欢这本书的话，这书一定会在全大陆范围内卖脱销的。作者“獾熊”本人会不会因此而高兴呢……呵，希望别吓哭才好。  
贝雷丝接过《安巴尔异闻录》：“那艾尔看什么呢？”  
“唔……要不老师念给我听吧？”艾黛尔贾特趴在贝雷丝的腿上，雪白的双脚在身后上下晃动着。  
这孩子……是真的很开心呢。  
贝雷丝眼中不知不觉染上了笑意：“好。”  
她从书签标记的地方打开，听着她的皇帝陛下跟她说自己看到了哪里，然后开始读了起来，空余的手则钻进她的银发，有一下没一下地为她梳理着发丝。  
也许是贝雷丝的腿太过柔软舒服，也许是贝雷丝的声音太过温和动听，也许是午后的阳光太过温暖……当贝雷丝念完第一篇故事时，艾黛尔贾特已经抱着她的腰，进入了甜美的梦乡。  
果然还是累了吗……  
贝雷丝没有停下抚摩她头发的动作，将书翻回第一页，认真看了起来。  
能打动对凡事都严格挑剔的皇帝陛下，想必这本书，是真的很有趣吧。

-TBC-


	2. DAY.2 花间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蜜月中偷偷处理公务的艾尔，以及心照不宣留给她足够时间的贝老师。

艾黛尔贾特靠在书房的窗边，从窗口向远处的花田眺望。  
蓝发的人影扛着花锄，在花丛中时隐时现，一会儿出现在这头，一会儿又跑到了那头，隔着老远的距离都能感受到那人的忙碌与愉快。  
她从茶托上端起茶杯，凑到嘴边轻轻抿了一口，满意地叹了口气。  
茶是她最喜欢的香柠檬茶，香柠檬的气味和茶叶的苦涩混合得恰到好处，茶的温度也是最让人舒适的程度，可见泡茶人对喝茶者的喜好究竟了如指掌到了什么地步。  
如果从士官学校时期开始算的话，艾黛尔贾特已数不清贝雷丝为自己泡了多少次茶。从那时起，她就特别擅长掌握自己的喜好。不管是茶会时准备的茶叶和点心，一起用餐时点的菜肴，或是送自己的礼物……都是她最喜欢的。有时候贝雷丝甚至能挖掘出艾黛尔贾特自己都不知道的喜好来。  
且不论当年黑鹫导师是否有蓄意讨好级长的嫌疑，单只这份努力了解与接近自己的心意，就是艾黛尔贾特回忆中值得珍视的瑰宝。  
今天用过早餐后，贝雷丝就直奔花田，去看她这一年委托庄园的园丁代为照看的、昨天还没来得及去打理的花草。  
虽然距离在士官学校的日子已经过去了很多年，但曾经的黑鹫导师身上还留着许多当年的烙印：比如钓鱼、比如养花、比如一时兴起就拉着帝国如今的政要们来一场久违的出击——连皇帝陛下本人也难逃一劫。  
艾黛尔贾特想起自己在导师失去踪影的那五年中，是怎样在百忙中抽出时间每天和贝尔娜缇塔一起到温室去照看当初导师种下的花，以此来稍微寄托对导师的思念。  
如今时过境迁，回想起那段时光，嘴里泛起的已不再是单纯的苦涩，而是对眼下时光的庆幸与感恩。  
眼下贝雷丝已经在花田忙碌了10分钟，打理完花草后，她还会与园丁仔细交谈一番。  
艾黛尔贾特大约还有1小时左右的私人时间。  
她放下喝了一半的香柠檬茶，从最底下的抽屉里取出了一叠信件，拆开第一封，开始阅读起来。  
在她离开帝都的这段时间，她的宫内卿会将每天需要由皇帝决断的事务整理成信件派人悄悄送到庄园内、皇帝本人的书桌上。  
虽然她答应过贝雷丝会在度假期间好好地休息，绝不将心思花在工作上。  
但眼下的帝国，一天也不能离开它的皇帝。  
所以在每天的某个时间点、贝雷丝有事离开的时候，艾黛尔贾特会在书房中悄悄处理一些事务，然后在她回来前收拾好一切，假装自己在书房中悠闲地看了几页书或是小睡了片刻。  
大概因为她前几天熬夜工作的缘故，信件中暂时没有特别紧急的事务。艾黛尔贾特在信纸上滑动的羽毛笔渐渐显得有些漫不经心起来。  
「重建大修道院的进展……」  
「减少交战地区税收的请愿……」  
老师昨晚沐浴时是不是用了新的沐浴露？总觉得闻起来有些不太一样了。  
「布里基特的庆典邀请……」  
「边境的贸易请求……」  
刚才出门的时候，老师亲吻的时间好像长了一些，拥抱的力度也比以往更大了几分……真让人在意。  
「边境伯的领地纠纷……」  
「林哈尔特希望增加研究经费……」  
太阳已经渐渐升起来了，虽说四月的太阳还不会太毒辣，不过晒久了也要担心中暑。下次出门前，一定要提醒老师做好防护措施才行。  
羽毛笔停在了最后一个字上，墨水慢慢扩散成一团黑色的墨晕，但皇帝陛下毫无知觉。  
明明才分开没多久，却莫名地想念起那个人来。  
下一回，要不试试跟着贝雷丝一起去照看花草吧。她向桌上花瓶中生机勃勃的康乃馨看了一眼：毕竟花田中种的大部分都是自己喜欢的花。  
艾黛尔贾特拍拍自己的面颊，命令自己振作起精神来。这是她难得的处理政务的时间，不能浪费在走神上。  
都怪老师……  
将走神的错误归咎于一无所知的那个人，艾黛尔贾特重新拿起羽毛笔，打开了新的信件。  
多年的执政生涯让她在独立处理政务方面已经驾轻就熟，由于集中了精神，接下来的事情进展得很顺利。  
当她在最后一封信件上写下自己的意见时，楼下传来大门被推开的声音。  
贝雷丝回来了。

贝雷丝背靠在书房外的墙上，抱着手臂闭着眼，默默地数着。  
数到第300下时，她直起身子，整了整手中的康乃馨花束，确定没有残叶和乱枝后，这才敲了敲门，将书房门打开。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来，老师。”她的艾黛尔贾特靠坐在窗前，手中捧着她还没有读完的《安巴尔异闻录》，另一手端着茶杯，在四月温暖的阳光中冲她微笑。  
“茶已经冷了，别再喝了，一会儿我去泡新的。”把花瓶中的康乃馨换下后，贝雷丝绕过书桌来到艾黛尔贾特身前，俯身在她唇上轻轻吻了一下。  
令艾黛尔贾特在意的香气又传了过来，她轻轻揪住老师的领子不让她离开，然后在她脖子处闻了闻：“老师刚才去沐浴了吗？”  
“嗯，在花田里忙了好久，一身都是汗。”贝雷丝的吻顺势落在了她的头顶上。  
“果然是换了新的沐浴露的样子？”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……闻起来很清爽，和老师的感觉很像。”一颗水珠从贝雷丝的发间淌出，令人在意地顺着脖子的线条缓缓滑落，淌过脖子上青色的血管，滑过好看的锁骨，消失在耸起的白色山丘的更深处。  
艾黛尔贾特轻轻吞咽了一下。  
然后她听到头顶上传来一声轻笑，她抬起头，从贝雷丝的眼中捕捉到一丝促狭。  
“总觉得，艾尔刚才的眼神……特别色情。”不等皇帝陛下发问，贝雷丝笑着道。  
一抹红晕飞快地掠过耳根，被戳穿心思的皇帝略撇开眼，抿了抿唇：“老师刚才明明什么都没看到。”以方才两人的角度，贝雷丝能看到的只有艾黛尔贾特的头顶。  
“佣兵的直觉。”  
艾黛尔贾特狐疑地看着她：“老师不要以为我还像学生时代一样好糊弄哦。”  
当年的黑鹫导师在指导学生时，偶尔会面不改色地说出惊人之语，明明是令人难以置信的事情，最后大家却总是被她一本正经的样子唬得深信不疑——要不是自己无意中发现老师只是在复述《芙朵拉奇闻怪谈》里的故事的话。  
“那时候我还跟着杰拉尔特当佣兵，佣兵里很少有像我这个年龄的女孩子，因此时常会被一些露骨的目光所注视。”贝雷丝似笑非笑：“刚才艾尔看我的样子，就和那些目光很相似。”  
被与登徒子相提并论的皇帝陛下不乐意了，有些凶狠地磨了磨牙：“我和他们可不一样。”  
“嗯？哪里不一样了？”  
皇帝陛下吻上她觊觎已久的脖子，看似凶狠实则轻柔地噬咬一下，然后唇沿着水珠方才的路线一路往下，直到……  
“唔……”  
贝雷丝纤长的十指探入艾黛尔贾特的发间，微微收紧，气息不由自主局促起来。  
“因为只有我可以对你做这样的事情。”艾黛尔贾特从她凌乱的胸前抬起头来，勉强稳住自己凌乱的呼吸，冲着她的伴侣得意地笑了笑。  
贝雷丝默不作声地将她拉进怀中，低头吻上她的笑容，继续点燃方才的情热。  
一瓣康乃馨悠悠地从花朵上掉落，飘进已经不再散发出热气的茶杯中，在清浅的茶汤里漂浮着。  
看来一时半会，皇帝陛下是不可能喝上热气腾腾的香柠檬茶了。  
不过，谁又在乎呢？

下午两人打算在训练场打发白天剩余的时光，贝雷丝答应了霸铠队的队长，会过来指导他们训练。  
结果最后演变成了炎之女帝和霸王之翼的终极对决。  
霸铠队的士兵们曾多次接受过贝雷丝的指导，却从未有机会一睹皇帝陛下的身手。  
他们不止一次听来抓他们对练的卡斯帕尔将军说起过当年在士官学校和皇帝陛下交手的故事，每一次故事都以卡斯帕尔将军带着伤被送进医务室作为结局。  
所以每个人都对这场对决万分期待，陪同着皇帝前来度假的一队二十几人的霸铠队，将训练场围得水泄不通，要不是害怕被误伤，他们真恨不得凑上去看个清楚才好。  
两人手中拿着的都是训练用的木剑——既然是比试，自然没有必要用真刀真枪，以免不小心伤到重要的人。  
距离芙朵拉统一战争结束已有数年时光，昔日亲率大军铁血征伐的女帝再也没有上过战场。但这并不意味着她丢下了从前学会的东西——那每周20次出击的经验，是足以让她一辈子用身体来记住的。  
“哇——陛下果然是陛下，太厉害了！”某位只能在贝雷丝手下走过十招的霸铠队士兵惊讶地张大了嘴。  
“卡斯帕尔将军果然没有骗人！”  
“能当皇帝，长得好看，身手又这么厉害……如果下次再有人跟我说世界上没有完美的人，我就告诉他陛下就是！”  
“陛下和贝雷丝大人这么能打，我们霸铠队到底是用来干什么的？”  
霸铠队某士兵的一句话，让训练场集体陷入了沉思，直到被另一名士兵诧异的声音打破了沉默：  
“诶，贝雷丝大人是被蚊子咬了吗，”士兵指了指自己的脖子：“脖子这里有几个红点。”  
啪！  
皇帝陛下手中挥出的剑突然偏离了轨道，被她的导师轻松挑飞。木剑在空中划出充满力度的弧线，正好落在说话的士兵脚边，士兵连退两步，坐倒在地。  
他看到皇帝陛下突然偏头掩住了脸，贝雷丝大人则向自己这边走来。不知为何，他觉得贝雷丝大人此刻的脚步比以往任何时候都要沉重一些。  
“贝、贝雷丝大人？！”  
贝雷丝捡起地上的木剑，面无表情地看了他一会儿，认真地建议道：“你要不要考虑转职做狙击手？”  
炎之女帝和霸王之翼离开后，霸铠队的士兵们将祸从口出的同僚团团围住，你一言我一语，说得那人一脸茫然无措。  
“唉，小兄弟你是新来的，所以不知道我们霸铠队的规矩，这回真的要被你害惨了。”  
“啊？”  
“陛下和贝雷丝大人是伴侣，知道吗？伴、侣！人家小夫妻俩亲亲热热的，身上有点什么痕迹有什么奇怪的，就你多嘴！”  
“什——”  
“就是，我劝你早点找个对象结束单身，免得还像个愣头青什么也不知道。”  
“？？？”  
“你是不知道，当年有个兄弟也像你一样口快，指出陛下的脖子上有痕迹。结果，唉，整个小队接下来一个月，每周都被贝雷丝大人拖去训练20次，并且取消了所有假期！”  
“从那以后，我们霸铠队就有了一个不成文的规矩：无论你看到陛下和贝雷丝大人之间有多不对劲，都要当自己是一堵墙，半个字也不要说。”  
“……”

贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特并肩走在庄园的林荫道上，因为刚才的事，两人之间还弥漫着淡淡的尴尬，谁也没有开口说话。  
艾黛尔贾特右手的食指勾着贝雷丝左手的小指，默默数着自己的脚步，数到十的时候，就转头偷偷看贝雷丝一眼。  
要不要道歉呢？刚才的事……  
今天的确是她没能克制住自己，在白天就……但老师这样纵容着自己，可以说也是帮凶。  
所以这件事不该由她来道歉。  
话是这么说……她却自问没办法比老师更沉得住气。只要想到老师会不会在生气，她就会忍不住……  
“……老师，你在笑什么？”  
第三十三次转头的时候，她逮住了老师嘴角边扬起的笑容。  
“只是想起了以前在士官学校的训练场发生的事情。”贝雷丝调整了姿势，与艾黛尔贾特十指相扣。  
“是好事还是坏事？”  
“刚才想到的是好事，不过要说坏事也有。”  
训练场中挥洒的是黑鹫学生的汗水与艰辛，收获的则是成长与坚强。  
艾黛尔贾特迅速回想了一下，没想到什么关于训练场的不好的事：“坏事？”  
“和莫妮卡……不，科萝妮艾有关。”  
“啊……”皇帝陛下像是想起了什么，心虚地眨了眨眼，不敢和自家伴侣对视。  
“当时在训练场，我来找你，你正被科萝妮艾纠缠着不是吗？”贝雷丝停下脚步一脸严肃地看着艾黛尔贾特：“我还从未被自家级长这么凶地对待过，而且很不耐烦地赶我离开。”  
“……当时我正被科萝妮艾监视着。”  
“我带了小熊和桌面游戏，你看都没有看一眼。”  
“我怕他们知道我对老师……的事。”  
“我邀请你参加茶会，你也凶巴巴地拒绝了。”  
“唔……”导师饱含委屈和指责的话让她低下了高傲的头颅：“对不起，老师……”  
“那，补偿呢？”  
“老师想要什么补偿，只要是我能做得到的……”急于“赎罪”的皇帝陛下连忙许下诺言。  
贝雷丝将艾黛尔贾特颊边被风吹乱的银发别到耳后，微微一笑，没有说话。  
虽然刚才的指责是假的，但委屈可是真真切切的。这件事，就算隔着这么多年，回想起来还会让曾经的黑鹫导师呼吸一窒。  
与艾黛尔贾特疏远、甚至对立这件事，是决不允许发生的。  
无论艾黛尔贾特选择了什么样的道路，她都会斩破一切阻碍站到她身边。如果她的道路是不正确的，她就拉着她走向正确的道路。  
艾黛尔贾特用单薄的肩膀扛起了整个芙朵拉，那她的剑就会成为支撑她站起来的力量。  
霸王之翼，正是包围着、保护着、支撑着炎之女帝的存在。  
不过这些都是后话，今晚她打算先和炎之女帝好好算一下当年科萝妮艾那件事，以及刚才训练场的账。

-TBC-


	3. DAY.3 骤雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三天的两人出发前往草原纵马，因为即将到来的暴风雨而留宿在回忆之地。

清晨的阳光刚驱散薄雾，两匹马从安巴尔的方向慢悠悠地跑来，沿着青石板小路，向南而去。  
在庄园待了两天的艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝终于在这个早晨驱马离开了庄园，去往更远的地方。  
艾黛尔贾特换下了在庄园时穿着的休闲的便装，改为一身暗红底、白色描边的骑装。骑装胸前垂着白色的穗，再下方则点缀着两列金色的排扣。衣服的线条在腰部被皮带向内收起，黑色的紧身马裤将修长的腿部线条展露无遗，雪白的马靴踩在马镫里，看起来纤尘不染。胯下一匹漂亮的栗色母马，戴着白色的手握着缰绳。一头银发被扎起了高马尾，随着晨风肆意飞扬。  
相比皇帝陛下的意气风发，贝雷丝则显得低调多了，她依旧是一身灰色布衣，外套像披风一样在身后随着清风起舞。  
她们向霸铠队反复保证自己会在第二天夜幕降临前回来，并且贝雷丝可以保障皇帝陛下的人身安全，这才能甩开寸步不离的霸铠队，得到只有两个人出行的机会。  
她们的目的地是距离庄园半天路程的草原，去年两人因事外出曾路过这片草原，深深被此处的风景所吸引，可惜因为事务缠身，不能停留。  
在草原游览过后，她们会在附近的城镇过夜，然后第二天再赶回庄园。  
赶到目的地时，已经是中午了。  
四月正是水草丰美的时候，驻马在山丘顶部向下眺望，眼前尽是延绵起伏的看不到边际的绿幕。远处有牧羊人懒洋洋地驱赶着羊群，像是在绿幕中点缀着一片又一片洁白的云朵。风吹过的时候，绿幕如同翠绿的湖水的波涛一样上下起伏。只要听着微风吹动草叶时“沙沙”的声响，就让人感觉像是进入了另一个空灵的世界，世界由佩托拉所描述的守护自然的精灵所掌管，到处都是让人心旷神怡的勃勃生机。  
“果然四月的时候过来是正确的呢。”艾黛尔贾特亲昵地抚摩着爱马的鬃毛，放任它低下头去吃地上的青草。  
之前路过的时候，正值秋季，虽然草原也很壮观，但果然还是充满生机的样子更让人愉悦。  
贝雷丝翻身下了马，从马鞍处解下水袋，递给艾黛尔贾特：“今天摘小番茄的时候，阿米安大婶跟我说，她有一个亲戚在草原那头的海边开了一间酒馆，招待从港口上岸，要前往安巴尔的过往商客。他酿造的羊奶酒非常好喝，建议我们有机会去品尝一下。”  
“是吗？那我们晚些时候就往那里去吧。”艾黛尔贾特眼睛亮了亮，从水袋中抿了一口水，然后递回给贝雷丝。  
贝雷丝接过水袋，自己灌了一大口，又挂回马鞍处：“可惜我们来的不是时候，否则可以尝尝那位酒馆老板的儿子亲手打的野山羊烤制的肉串。”  
“嗯？”  
“帝都的士官学校向平民开放后，他的儿子就不再当猎户了，打算进入士官学校当一个弓箭手。”贝雷丝抬头看着艾黛尔贾特，目光温和：“阿米安大婶自豪地跟我说，她们家族世代都是平民，现在终于有人要出人头地了。”  
艾黛尔贾特略偏过脸，目光转向远方，贝雷丝看到她嘴角微微扬了起来：“是吗，希望酒馆老板的儿子可以如愿以偿，帝国目前最缺的兵员就是弓箭手呢。”  
“庄园里很多农户也打算把自己的孩子送到帝都读书启蒙，看来建议创办学校的费尔迪南特有得忙了。”  
“建议是他提的，自然也要由他来亲手推行。老师就算不让他接手，他恐怕也不乐意。”艾黛尔贾特淡淡一笑：“这一代的平民子弟开始像贵族一样读书上学，想必再过十年，芙朵拉就会有不同的气象。老师，我只要想到自己能见证这条路，就会兴奋得晚上难以入睡。”  
“再过些年，贵族的嫡子嫡女们也要开始考核能力，如果自身才能不能达标，就无法从帝国获得更多的好处。而就算不是继承人的孩子，只要有能力，就可以像卡斯帕尔一样在帝国出任官职，得到认可。”  
“长此以往，就算贵族不会消失，但终有一天，也会变成一个象征性的称号。这个世界，终归还是会由有能力者来支撑与掌握。”  
炎之女帝看着她的导师兼伴侣。  
“老师，如果没有你，我一定无法走到今天。从今以后，请一定要跟我一起，见证那一天的到来。”  
“嗯，我会一直站在艾尔身边。”贝雷丝握住了她搭在马背上的手：“如果那一天你发现我走得太慢，或是迷失了方向，请一定要像从前一样，拉我一把。”  
艾黛尔贾特向贝雷丝伸出手，在她将手搭上手心的时候，把她拉上自己的马背。  
“老师，陪我去一个地方吧。”

女孩一个人从庄园里跑了出来。  
她偷偷钻进了前往南边港口的货运马车，然后在中途溜了下来。  
接着，她发现自己失去了方向。  
女孩曾是家中最受宠的第九个孩子，又是最小的女儿。但比她还小的的妹妹出生后，情况开始发生了变化。所有人的注意力都转移到刚出生不久的小女儿身上，冷落了女孩。  
原本父亲带着母亲、女孩和妹妹四个人来到庄园度假，但女孩觉得自己被隔绝在了一家三口之外，没有人在意她的感受。  
在一次又一次被冷落后，她终于忍不住跑了出来。  
当她发现自己迷失方向的时候，天色已经渐渐暗了下来。她在附近的山坡上找到了一座废弃的灯塔，准备在灯塔中度过离家出走的第一个夜晚。  
她抱着自己蜷缩在灯塔的稻草堆上，月光透过灯塔的窗户照在她的身上。窗外繁星点点十分热闹，却让她更加感到孤独和寂寞。  
她不知道自己接下来该去哪里，也不知道自己还能不能回到属于自己的地方……她甚至不知道怎么度过只有她一个人的夜晚。  
孤身一人的她，格外想念自己的父亲、母亲和可爱的妹妹。  
她为自己冲动的行为感到后悔，并且发誓这是自己最后一次为鲁莽和任性付出代价。  
……  
艾黛尔贾特轻抚着灯塔砖石砌成的墙壁，怀念的目光在塔楼中逡巡着。  
贝雷丝站在窗边，向远处的大海眺望。方才晴朗的天空顷刻间已经开始凝聚乌云，远处的海面上空雷云滚滚，海上掀起风浪，一场暴雨即将来临。  
灯塔坐落于海边的山坡上，本是许多年前用于指引航海的船只的。后来更南边的港口兴建起来后，在港口的山上建造了新的灯塔，这座灯塔因此而废弃。偶尔只有路过的旅人或是牧羊人会在此留宿一晚。  
暴雨很快就要到来，现在赶往附近的城镇肯定是来不及了。等雨停下，还不知道要到什么时候……贝雷丝思考着在灯塔中过夜的可行性。  
灯塔中有许多干稻草，以及先前的旅人留下的柴火。灯塔虽然废弃多年，但还算坚固，可以遮风挡雨，有自己在的话，也不用担心艾黛尔贾特夜间的安危。  
“老师，你在想什么？”艾黛尔贾特抚上她的肩膀。  
“要下大雨了，我们恐怕要在这里住一晚。”贝雷丝握住了她的手。  
“嗯。”  
“艾尔为什么会想回到这里？”这里带给她的应该并不是什么美好的回忆。  
“这里是我的人生中，第一次感到极度后悔的地方，我为我的任性和莽撞付出了代价。”艾黛尔贾特将右手伸向前，仿佛要抓住什么一般：“站在这里，仿佛能看到当年那个弱小、任性又对自己的现状无能为力的我。”  
“第二次后悔，是从皇城的地下深渊中获得炎之纹章那一刻。我后悔自己为什么不能再坚强一些、努力一些……如果能早一刻获得炎之纹章，也许因我而造成的牺牲就会减少一些。”  
“第三次后悔……”艾黛尔贾特顿了顿，窗外的雷云慢慢接近，塔楼内的光线昏暗下来。一道闪电划过，照见她苦涩的神情：“是老师选择了我之后，与纯白无瑕者一起跌入深渊，踪影全无。在那五年中，我无时无刻不在后悔将你拉入这条不归路。这条路我始终想与你一起走下去，但我以为自己至少有能力保护住你，就像你保护我一样。”  
“原来就算过了十几年，我仍然是当年那个不够坚强，又无能为力的艾黛尔贾特。”  
“我告诉自己，不能再为无法挽回的事情后悔。若因此而停下前进的脚步，我将一生都无法从过去的阴影中走出。”  
“直到此时此刻，我仍无可动摇地行走于盛开着红花的道路之上。我所构想的世界初见端倪，而我想要与之同行的人，安然无恙地陪伴在我身边……”  
艾黛尔贾特将虚握成拳的右手慢慢缩回，置于胸前。  
“这样的我，才有勇气回到这个塔楼，面对过去的自己。”  
贝雷丝伸手将她拥在怀中，一只手轻抚着她单薄的背脊，另一只手将她的头轻轻按在自己的心口上。  
她自认为不是一个擅长表达的人，作为佣兵也好，作为导师也好，作为霸王之翼也好……她始终是一个行动大于言语的人。  
“你不需要独自面对一切，我在。”

雷声已经渐渐远去，暴风雨却暂时没有小下来的趋势。  
灯塔内的干稻草已经铺开，一旁的篝火还在静静地燃烧着，火苗舔着柴薪，为灯塔内驱散着夜晚的湿冷。  
贝雷丝背靠在稻草堆上，出神地看着篝火，火焰的形状倒映在她墨蓝色眼瞳中，在一向清冷的眼眸投射出几分温暖。  
艾黛尔贾特蜷缩着身子窝在她怀中，虽然已经入睡，但眉心却不安地蹙着，指尖紧紧地揪住了贝雷丝胸前的衣服，偶尔从鼻端漏出不安稳的呼吸。  
贝雷丝俯头在她额上轻吻一下，右手在她背脊上一下一下地轻抚着，试图缓解她的不安。  
又做噩梦了吗？  
她们在一起后，艾黛尔贾特很少再做噩梦了，就好像贝雷丝这个人的存在，为她驱散了黑夜的不安与梦魇。  
艾黛尔贾特开始对贝雷丝敞开心扉，也是因为一个噩梦。  
贝雷丝很怀疑以当初黑鹫级长对他人的戒备程度，如果不是她正好在那天晚上负责巡逻宿舍区，不是正好遇上她做噩梦，不是她选择了去查看究竟……她是不是就此错过了和艾黛尔贾特交心的机会。  
艾黛尔贾特总说是贝雷丝选择了她，但她并不知道贝雷丝有多感激她选择了贝雷丝。  
那个做噩梦的晚上，艾黛尔贾特选择了对她敞开心扉；睡不着的夜晚，艾黛尔贾特选择对她诉说自己的过去；杰拉尔特死去之后，艾黛尔贾特选择对失去方向的她伸出手；今后的人生，艾黛尔贾特也选择与她并肩而行。  
没有艾黛尔贾特给予的信任与感情，贝雷丝无法想象自己会是什么样子……是变回从前那个没有感情的“灰色恶魔”，还是在并非由自己选择的道路上踽踽独行？  
贝雷丝与艾黛尔贾特共同在这段羁绊中，获得了拯救。她们就像彼此的半身，紧紧地咬合在一起，一旦被强行分割，就会鲜血淋淋，残缺不全。

艾黛尔贾特做了一个梦。  
梦里还是孩子的她独自蜷缩在风雨交加的灯塔中。  
孤独、寒冷、懊悔……种种情绪包围着、吞噬着她。  
她想要求救，却发现无论是父亲、母亲还是兄弟姐妹，都已经离她而去，没有人可以将她从孤独的黑暗中拯救出来。  
她只能紧紧地抱着自己，试图给自己带来温暖。只要有一丝温暖，就足以支撑她走过漫漫长夜。  
然后她听到了温和而包容的心跳，感受到包裹住全身的温暖。  
她睁开了眼。  
已经熄灭的篝火中还有零碎的火星在忽明忽灭，偶尔发出“啪”的轻响。窗外的暴风雨已经停歇，发白的天际慢慢透出一缕阳光，海鸥的鸣叫划过海面远远地传来。  
四月雨后的清晨还有一些寒冷，贝雷丝的怀抱却温暖得发烫。  
她在她怀中蹭了蹭脸，喃喃地道：“故事的最后，当小女孩从不安的睡梦中醒来，就看到了她的父亲。”  
“她不知道她的父亲在这个晚上寻找了多少个地方，找了她多久，心里有多焦急……”  
“但在那一刻，她发誓绝不会再因为自己的任性而让父亲失望。”  
“你的父亲从未对你失望。”贝雷丝想起她与伊欧尼亚斯九世仅有的一次对话。  
也许艾黛尔贾特的父亲，比她想象的还要理解他的女儿。  
“我是艾尔的伴侣，所以艾尔在我这里，永远可以像以前一样，稍微任性一些，再依赖我一些。”她将吻落在她的额头：“无论艾尔躲到了哪里，我都会像伊欧尼亚斯先生一样，将你找出来。”  
“我来得太晚了，无法守护艾尔的过去。但我至少想要守护住艾尔的未来。”  
这个人……总能用自己不善言辞的嘴说出让人想要哭泣的话。  
艾黛尔贾特抬起头，虔诚地迎接她今天的第一个吻。

-TBC-


	4. DAY.4 荧光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了体验佣兵生活，皇帝陛下拉着贝雷丝接受了委托，潜入一个贵族的舞会。

利伯特港是芙朵拉大陆与其他大陆及周边群岛贸易的重要口岸，从阿德剌斯忒亚帝国颁布与海外贸易的政令时，此处就迅速从一个小渔村发展成一个繁荣的港口城市。  
城中的佣兵行会就设立在城门的不远处，可能是因为今天一大早无人来访，坐在入口处柜台后的接待人打着哈欠，昏昏欲睡。  
有人推门走了进来，接待人精神一振：“两位是来委托任务的吗？”  
进来的是两位女士，其中一位身着笔挺的暗红色骑装，一头银发在脑后扎成了高马尾，面容姝丽，却有着不怒自威的气质；另一位灰衣蓝发，容貌并不逊色于身边的女骑士，她的左手随意地按在腰间的剑上，却给人一种一旦长剑出鞘，将无人可敌的感觉。  
开口的是那位银发的女骑士：“不，我们是来接委托的。”  
“嗯？”接待人狐疑地重新打量了两人一阵：“两位看起来不像佣兵。”  
“我和我的妻子从前是佣兵，”女骑士略挑起眉：“怎么，贵行会委托任务还要查探佣兵来历吗？”  
哎哟，这位女骑士的眼神怎么如此有威压。  
接待人一阵心惊肉跳，赶忙赔着笑：“不不不，两位想要接什么样的委托？”  
女骑士和她的妻子对望一眼，道：“有没有距离不远，当天就可以完成的委托？”  
接待人想了想：“有有有，这里正好有一个委托符合您的要求。”他在柜台里翻找了一阵，将一个卷轴放在了柜台上。  
女骑士取过卷轴打开，目光掠过卷轴上的文字，嘴角勾了起来，似笑非笑：“很好，我们就接下这个委托吧。”  
“麻烦两位在这里做个登记，明天这个时候之前，请来佣兵行会交付委托物。”  
一直没有出声的灰衣女士走上前，在登记表中填下了自己的名字，然后握着女骑士的手离开了佣兵行会。  
接待人低头看着登记表上的名字：“贝雷丝·艾斯纳……？这不是……那位大名鼎鼎的‘灰色恶魔’吗？！”  
“不对，我听帝都的同行说，灰色恶魔现在是皇帝陛下的导师兼伴侣，那刚才的……嘶——”  
接待人倒吸一口凉气，不敢再说下去。  
“我什么也不知道、什么也没看见！”

“我还是第一次自己接下佣兵委托，感觉真是有趣。”艾黛尔贾特拉着贝雷丝的手在道旁的绿荫下走着，刚离开佣兵行会，她就有些压抑不住心中的兴奋。  
“就第一次而言，艾尔已经做得无可挑剔了。”贝雷丝摸摸她的脑袋，眼里带着笑。  
“老师从前就是这样接委托的吗？”  
“嗯……如果有佣兵行会的话，就从佣兵行会接委托；如果是乡下，大多是从酒馆。”  
离开灯塔后，两人去了阿米安大婶推荐的酒馆，品尝了闻名已久的羊奶酒。之后她的皇帝陛下突然心血来潮，想要体验一天佣兵的生活，所以两人就来到了利伯特港的佣兵行会。  
“你接下了什么样的委托？”  
“这个委托非常有趣，你看。”艾黛尔贾特兴致勃勃地展开卷轴：“当地某位贵族与另一位贵族的妻子偷情的书信被他的宿敌拿到了，并以此为要挟。如果书信被公布出来，不但与那位贵族的商业合作会告吹，连他本人也会身败名裂。因此这位贵族委托佣兵潜入他宿敌的府邸，将信件偷出来。哦……报酬还真不少呢，比老师从前辛辛苦苦带着我们出击的收入要高得多。”  
见贝雷丝并无意外之色，艾黛尔贾特挑了挑眉：“佣兵时常会接到这种奇怪的委托吗？”  
“比这种委托更加莫名其妙的也遇到过。”  
艾黛尔贾特挽住了她的胳膊，好奇地睁大了眼睛：“比如呢？”  
“比如在田里假装稻草人，等待半夜来偷西瓜的‘妖怪’；还有扮演贵族小姐的追求者，刺激她喜欢的人前来告白；又或者充当画家的模特。”  
“等、等一下，老师你当过别人的模特？！”皇帝陛下皱起了眉，脸上明明白白地写着“不满”两个字。  
“不是我，是杰拉尔特。”贝雷丝神情平静：“委托人显然对杰拉尔特身上的肌肉更感兴趣。”  
皇帝狐疑地瞥了她一眼，又低头去看卷轴：“委托中说穆勒伯爵——就是那位不愿透露姓名的贵族的宿敌，今晚会在利伯特港的府邸举办一场盛大的舞会，这是绝佳的潜入机会。委托中还体贴地附上了请柬。”她晃了晃手中的舞会请柬。  
“艾尔打算怎么办？”见她一副胸有成竹的模样，贝雷丝配合地问道。  
“当然是去参加舞会，然后寻机将委托物偷出来。”艾黛尔贾特用请柬拍了拍自家伴侣的肩膀：“老师应该感谢这次委托有我陪着，否则要假扮贵族混进舞会，对老师来说比较苦手吧。”  
艾黛尔贾特似乎忘记了，如果没有她在的话，贝雷丝根本不必接下这个委托。  
贝雷丝忍着笑意一本正经地点了点头：“嗯，不愧是我的艾尔。”  
艾黛尔贾特得意地昂起了下巴，接着抱臂胸前，用挑剔的目光上下打量了贝雷丝一番，摇了摇头：“老师这样穿可不行，如果要参加舞会的话，我们都要换一身衣服。”  
“舞会晚上才开始，我们还有时间准备，走吧。”艾黛尔贾特兴冲冲地拉着贝雷丝，往城里最热闹的商业街走去。

艾黛尔贾特得承认自己并不是一个合格的佣兵。  
从她在服饰店为贝雷丝买下这身宝蓝色的舞会礼服衣裙，并看着她换上后，一整个晚上，她的目光都没有真正意义地从贝雷丝身上离开过。  
一个会轻易被美色所迷惑的佣兵，绝不会是一个合格的佣兵——虽然这个美色之前，要打上贝雷丝专属的前缀才行。  
这会儿如果有人问她委托怎么样了，神思不属的艾黛尔贾特·临时佣兵·弗雷斯贝尔古小姐一定会茫然反问：“委托？什么委托？”  
“贝斯特拉子爵，您的女伴真是一位美丽的女士。”穆勒伯爵在舞会开始前的空隙过来打了个招呼，向她举了举酒杯。  
“谢谢您，穆勒伯爵，我也是这么认为的。”  
此刻的艾黛尔贾特化名为贝斯特拉子爵，自称是宫内卿的远亲。其谈吐间对帝都贵族圈见闻了如指掌的表现，让一直想跻身高级贵族的穆勒伯爵刮目相看。  
她身着帝都贵族男子喜爱的暗红色舞会礼服，银发一丝不苟地梳了起来起来，看起来俨然是一位风度翩翩的俊美贵族公子。当她与贝雷丝共同出现在舞会会场时，没有人不会在心中暗赞一句“天造地设”。  
“我举办的舞会肯定比不上您所参加过的宫廷舞会，不过我还是希望您今晚能尽兴。”穆勒伯爵笑着饮下杯中的红酒，客套几句后，就去向其他来宾打招呼去了。  
“嗯……那个人……？”穆勒伯爵前往的方向的角落，隐约藏着一个矮胖的男人，帽子里依稀露出一些橙色的头发，看起来有些眼熟。  
但艾黛尔贾特无瑕细想，第一首舞曲的前奏已然响起，舞会开始了，来客们纷纷带着舞伴前往舞池。  
艾黛尔贾特握拳放在嘴边轻咳一声，向贝雷丝伸出手：“贝雷丝·艾斯纳小姐，你可愿意与我挑今天的第一支舞？”  
贝雷丝凝视着她的伴侣——明明害羞得面颊微红，目光却仍勇敢地注视着她，没有偏移半点。  
她想起在士官学校那一年，她的级长也曾这样站在她面前，脸上带着红晕，却欲言又止，最终却没有说出什么。  
没能和黑鹫的级长一起跳舞，对于第一次参加舞会的黑鹫导师来说，始终是个难言的遗憾。  
如今数年的时光过去了，她的级长终于有勇气堂堂正正地站在自己面前，勇敢地直视着她的导师，说出自信不会被拒绝的邀请的话语。  
“这是我的荣幸。”贝雷丝将手轻轻放在她戴着白手套的手心，然后被她紧紧握住。  
下一秒，贝雷丝被艾黛尔贾特带向舞池，她的身体很自然地回忆起当年和库罗德一起跳舞时记住的舞步，在舞伴小心的带护下，两人顺利地开始了她们人生中彼此的第一支舞。  
“其实我并不喜欢舞会，”在欢快的音乐声中，贝雷丝听到艾黛尔贾特在她耳边说道：“宫廷舞会总是充满了令人厌恶的应酬，和将你当做商品一样预估价值的贵族适婚男子。”  
“所有关于舞会的记忆都是不愉快的，还好那时候有修伯特为我挡下了大多数不怀好意的人。”  
“当年士官学校的舞会上，是我第一次想发自内心的和一个人跳舞。但那个时候我总有太多的顾虑，以至于无法对老师说出舞会的邀请。”艾黛尔贾特的声音里带着深深的遗憾和懊恼：“如果那时候能再勇敢一些就好了，明明在女神之塔上，我是想邀请老师和我一起跳一支舞的。”贝雷丝感到她慢慢与自己贴近，温热的气息喷吐在耳旁：“但只要一想到我的父亲和母亲曾在这里一见钟情，我就……开不了口。”  
刚对老师说完父母的爱情故事，就开口邀请她在这里跳舞，她要是想多了怎么办？但她如果根本没有多想，她又该怎么办？  
“艾尔喜欢这一次的舞会吗？”  
“喜欢。”艾黛尔贾特毫不犹豫地回答：“没有别有用心的贵族，也不需要进行令人厌恶的应酬。这里没有皇女和皇帝，只有艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝。”  
她什么都不需要考虑，只要用最纯粹的心情与爱意邀请她喜欢的人跳第一支舞就够了。  
贝雷丝笑了，她一定不知道自己笑得有多好看，以至于她的伴侣目光无法从她脸上移开，接连踏错了舞步。  
“不要着急，艾尔。”  
“今晚我全部的时间，都是属于你的。”

穆勒伯爵书房朝着花园那侧的窗被轻轻地打开了，两人人影一前一后地翻了进来，悄无声息地落在地上。  
艾黛尔贾特从口袋中掏出了一颗夜明珠，下一刻，柔和的微光驱散了两人周围的黑暗。虽然夜明珠发出的光并不太亮，但是对于需要隐藏踪迹的两人来说，是最好的选择。  
艾黛尔贾特得意地向自家伴侣挑了挑眉，贝雷丝摸了摸她的头发，顺手将窗户带上了。  
夜间潜入室内偷东西的时候，是不适合带明火的，原本会在夜间发出微光的萤石是最好的照明选择。不过夜明珠的话……倒也算是符合艾黛尔贾特身份的选择。  
“偷情的书信……会在哪呢？”艾黛尔贾特先将目标锁定在书桌上的文件堆里，开始翻找自己的委托物。  
贝雷丝也开始在书架、抽屉等地方搜寻委托中提到的书信。  
“啊、找到了。”  
几乎将所有纸制品翻过一遍之后，艾黛尔贾特终于在一叠厚厚的信件中，找到了一封完全称得上是干柴烈火的‘情书’。“  
穆勒伯爵像是完全没想到会有人来偷情书一样，并没有将这封信藏起来的意思，这正好方便了两人的行动。  
“嗯，快离开吧，我们已经消失了很长一段时间了。”  
贝雷丝将窗子推开一条缝隙，向外张望了一会，确定没有人后，才率先钻了出去，艾黛尔贾特紧跟在她身后。  
刚把窗子关好，远处就传来了脚步声，听起来正是往这个方向过来的。  
穆勒伯爵的花园里都是矮树丛，脚步声来得又快，躲藏显然已经太迟了。贝雷丝刚想好对策，就感到一阵天旋地转，艾黛尔贾特将她按在了身后的墙上。她还未来得及询问，她的伴侣就吻了过来。  
贝雷丝的脑子一片空白，刹那间对于除了艾黛尔贾特之外的一切失去了感知。  
她感到艾黛尔贾特用比以往任何时候都要浓烈的热情亲吻着她的唇，舔舐着，有些强硬的舌闯入她口中，与她的纠缠不休。  
艾黛尔贾特的手从她的裙底探入，自下往上贴着她没有一丝赘肉的腰间，向上抚动着。吻也跟着落在了颈间，吸吮着，轻噬着，留下明显的痕迹。  
情热随着艾黛尔贾特急切的动作在全身范围内扩散，贝雷丝双腿发软地紧贴着身后的墙壁——若非如此，她觉得自己一定已经滑坐在了地上。  
脚步声在两人附近停了下来，只一会儿，就又快速离开了。依稀似乎还能听到穆勒伯爵感叹的声音：“年轻人，可真是性急……”  
艾黛尔贾特的唇已滑落到了贝雷丝的锁骨间，似乎并没有停下的意思。  
贝雷丝轻喘着蹭了蹭她的头顶，沙哑着声音提醒道：“艾尔……”  
艾黛尔贾特的动作停了下来，她的唇恋恋不舍地在锁骨下方白皙的肌肤上徘徊了片刻，才直起腰，为她系上自己动情时不小心解开的两颗衣扣。  
“对不起，老师……”她稳了稳呼吸，好一会儿才继续道：“事急从权。”  
“嗯……我们该回到舞会上了。”贝雷丝略偏过头，避开了艾黛尔贾特紫罗兰眼眸中掩盖不住的欲望。  
艾黛尔贾特的目光在她脖子和锁骨的红点上逡巡片刻，下意识舔了舔嘴唇。  
她没有告诉贝雷丝：今晚她想对她做这些事很久了。  
“……好。”

-TBC-


	5. DAY.5 夜色

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 属于彼此的夜晚。

“唔……”  
贝雷丝轻柔地抚摩着眼前人的头顶，安抚着她的躁动。  
离开舞会回到旅店，刚进房间，贝雷丝就被艾黛尔贾特压在了门上，急切地吻了上来。  
她灼热的唇索求着她的嘴唇、脸颊、脖子与锁骨，像是在向她抱怨自己已经忍耐了多久。  
她的皇帝陛下从未如此性急，以至于噬咬着脖子的动作甚至带来了一些轻微的疼痛。但贝雷丝必须承认，少许的疼痛非但没有让她感到不适，反而更加激起了心底的欲望。  
“艾尔，不要心急……唔。”  
艾黛尔贾特惩罚似的咬过她的下唇，然后舌从她主动开启的唇瓣中钻入，缠上她的，交换着彼此口中的甜美。  
“老师……不是说过，今晚的时间都是我的吗？”唇分后，艾黛尔贾特轻喘一阵，舔去她嘴角的晶莹，额头互相抵着，灼热的呼吸彼此相闻：“我现在就想要你……”她亲吻她的耳垂，在她耳旁喊了她的名字：“贝雷丝。”  
贝雷丝定定了看了她一会儿，轻轻将她推开。在她灼人的目光下，走向房间的中心。  
月光从窗外洒进来，照亮了房间正中间的一块，仿佛是歌舞台上聚光灯的焦点。  
贝雷丝扯开衣带，解开扣子，褪下对她来说略显繁琐与阻碍的衣裙。  
赤裸的她沐浴在银白色的月光下，肌肤仿佛笼罩着一层洁白而神圣的银辉。  
如果说穿着美丽衣裙的贝雷丝像是降临于世间的女神，那么褪去这一切装饰的她，就宛如一个最为纯粹的人类，散发着最原始的美丽与吸引力。  
艾黛尔贾特忘记了呼吸，过于庞大而难以言喻的感动与情感汇集在胸口，让她的心脏缩紧到甚至有些疼痛的地步。  
“贝雷丝……贝雷丝……”她反复地呼唤着贝雷丝的真名——唯独今晚，在她心中抛开了所有身份与束缚，不是老师、不是霸王之翼，贝雷丝只是贝雷丝，是她的妻子、伴侣与挚爱之人。  
“艾尔，”她的贝雷丝向她伸出了手，嘴角带着她最喜欢的、发自内心的笑对她道：“今晚我所有的时间，都是属于你的。”  
胸口像是有什么炸开了，强烈的情感以心脏为起点，顺着血管流向四肢百骸和身体的每一个角落。  
她走上前，握住了贝雷丝的手，将她拉入怀中。她抚上她的面颊，以一个温柔的亲吻作为一切的开始。  
她吻着贝雷丝的唇，触碰着，稍微用力又即远离，断断续续地引诱着她，直到她忍受不住主动环住她的脖子，奉上甜美的唇舌。  
她满意地发出轻叹，双手环在她的腰后，一手爱抚、揉捏着她恰到好处的臀，另一手则沿着至美的线条往前，抚上她没有一丝赘肉的小腹，感受着手心腹肌线条的起伏。  
不管欢好过多少回，艾黛尔贾特都会感叹于贝雷丝长年习武而塑成的健美体态。今晚共同出席舞会时，她就不止一次遐想过在华丽的舞会衣裙包裹下的身体。除了她，没有人知道那样强健而充满力量的身体在自己身下时，会变得多么柔软且不堪一击。  
探索腹部美好线条的手渐渐往上，握住对于一个佣兵而言显得过于累赘、对她的伴侣而言却完美得无法挑剔的高耸胸脯，揉捏着、把玩着。她稍稍松开了贝雷丝的唇，本打算聆听她因此而发出的美妙声音，却低估了自己今晚的自制力。  
在第一声轻吟传入耳中时，她吃惊于理智被烧坏的速度，而后，便再也无法游刃有余地捉弄她的伴侣。  
她的吻开始变得急切，并密密麻麻地蔓延在她所钟爱的每一处肌肤。轻缓的动作也开始变得有些粗暴而带着暗示。  
“嗯……艾尔……”贝雷丝微闭着双眼倚靠在艾黛尔贾特的身上，赤裸的肌肤接触到的是她身上舞会礼服的布料，这让她有些不满。  
她渴望与艾黛尔贾特更加亲密无间的接触，她渴望艾黛尔贾特温热的躯体。  
“衣、衣服……嘶——”她伸手试图去解艾黛尔贾特的衣扣，却被她在脖子上咬了一口。  
艾黛尔贾特按捺着心中怒吼着的欲望的野兽，她知道这里并不是最合适的舞台。于是她抱起她的女主角走向床，将她轻轻放在柔软的被褥上，开始解自己的衣服。  
她庆幸自己此刻穿的是男士的舞会礼服，如果是惯常穿的那件皇帝衣袍，恐怕光是脱下衣服这件事，就足以繁琐得让她发狂。  
当自己也重归人类最初的模样时，她在床上跪行着向前，右腿的膝盖顶在贝雷丝的腿间，双手撑在她脸侧，低头看着她。  
从学生时代开始，她就喜欢观察贝雷丝的表情——因为她是那样淡漠的人，那张好看又平静的脸上露出的每一个细微的表情，都是艾黛尔贾特铭记于心的珍藏。  
但她最喜欢的，还是那张淡漠的脸因为与她的亲密而打破平静，一点一点染上欲望的色彩。以及在顶点到来的那一刻，她眼中再也掩饰不住的渴望与爱恋。  
在被那双墨蓝的眼眸注视住的那一瞬间，她会觉得自己像是占据了她全部的世界，除了她，贝雷丝眼中再也没有任何东西。  
至少在裸裎相对的此时此刻，确实是这样。  
“贝雷丝。”她喊着她的名字，下一瞬间，贝雷丝环着她的脖子，让两人的唇重新结合。  
“我是你的，艾尔。”  
她有些惊讶于她的主动，但全新的满足与感动涌上心头，她不再说话，专心让情欲的烈火燃烧在两人紧贴的肌肤之间。  
她的吻从唇角开始向下蔓延，滑过颈侧，流连于锁骨之间，而后向下攀上白皙丰美的峰峦，爱抚舔弄着峰顶成熟可口的樱桃。动听的旋律随即徘徊在耳旁，向她诉说着自己的欲罢不能。  
与艾黛尔贾特的克制不同，在情事上，贝雷丝从不介意将自己欢愉展现给伴侣。对于她来说，羞涩似乎是永远也学不会的多余技能，她只需要在绝无仅有的艾黛尔贾特面前，展现出全部的自己就好。  
艾黛尔贾特爱极了那张自己爱不释口的红唇中泄露出的柔美声音，那平时冷静自持的声线在此时、此刻向她的伴侣呈现出了只有她知道的娇柔。  
“呵……啊、艾尔……”  
纤长的十指钻入艾黛尔贾特的银发中，难以自持地随着她的动作不断地收紧、松开、又收紧。  
艾黛尔贾特的吻还在向下，寸寸缕缕地点过腹部的线条，在精致的肚脐徘徊片刻，再次往下。  
“啊、艾、艾尔——”贝雷丝深吸一口气，就感到灼热的唇贴上了自己湿漉的敏感之处，似乎是稍稍亲吻了片刻，而后，温热而柔软的舌贴了上来，耐心而虔诚地舔弄着。  
呼之欲出的呻吟像是堵在了喉咙间，她急促而剧烈地喘息着，脑子像是断片了一样，除了腿间快速累积的快感，无法进行任何有效的思考。  
在艾黛尔贾特的爱抚下，她的意志就像一座随意堆砌的沙墙，被迅速堆高的、快意的潮水反复冲刷着。沙墙溃塌的一瞬间，她颤抖着，探入银发间的十指紧紧握在了一起，脑子像按下了天刻之拍动一样，瞬间停止了所有思想。  
她感到艾黛尔贾特温柔地抚摩着自己的头发，眷恋的吻落在了额上，鼻尖，嘴唇。然后探入她微微开启的口中，卷弄着她的舌。亲吻的时候，她的掌心仍紧贴着温热湿漉的敏感处，安抚着她还在顶峰的余韵下颤抖的身体。  
温存了一会儿，等到她稍稍缓过劲来，睁开眼时，就对上了那双饱含爱恋与渴望的紫罗兰双眸。她在紫罗兰的水晶中找到了自己的倒影，于是她捧上她的面颊，抬起头在她唇上轻吻了一下。  
“谢谢，艾尔。”  
不知道为什么，她心中除了爱，只有满满当当的，想要对她倾诉的谢意。  
感谢她选择了自己，感谢她拉着她前行，感谢她对她奉献了彼此……  
总觉得用一辈子的时间，也说不完自己想要对艾黛尔贾特表达的心意。  
艾黛尔贾特笑了起来，眼睛开心地弯着，嘴角高高扬起，丝毫没有掩饰发自内心的幸福与喜悦。  
她蹭了蹭贝雷丝的额头，指尖在湿热的入口处徘徊片刻，柔声道：“这次……多一点，可以吗？”  
贝雷丝点了点头。  
她注视着贝雷丝，两指试探着没入其中，在她眉心微蹙之时停下了动作，轻吻着她，温柔地舔舐着她的下唇，直到包裹指尖的软肉渐渐放松下来，才小心地推进到底。  
被填满的快感，被触碰的快感，被爱抚的快感……被属于艾黛尔贾特的一切所包围的快感。贝雷丝沉浸于其中，无能也不想挣脱。  
太危险了。  
在重新浸漫上来的浪潮中，贝雷丝迷迷糊糊地想。  
过于专注、沉溺于一件事，对于一个佣兵或是指挥官而言，是足以失去生命的破绽。  
但没有关系，此刻的她既不是佣兵也不是黑鹫游击军的指挥官，她只是她自己，是艾黛尔贾特的贝雷丝。  
既然她是给予贝雷丝第二次生命、拉着她的手让她回归人世的人，那么向她奉献自己的一切，也是理所应当的吧？  
艾黛尔贾特注视着贝雷丝，观察着贝雷丝，舍不得放过此刻她脸上的每一个细微的神情。  
隐忍的，难受的，痛苦的，快意的，舒服的……这些都是在她心中打上了私密印记，只有她才能看到的表情。  
贝雷丝此刻在想什么呢？  
仿佛听到了她的心声一般，墨蓝色的眼眸睁了开来，然后艾黛尔贾特看到了——  
看到了那双眼眸中除了映着饱含爱意与渴望的自己，别无他物。  
除了艾黛尔贾特，此刻的贝雷丝又怎会想别的东西呢？  
她吻上了她的眼睛，为自己的胡思乱想而致歉。下一刻，她重新沉溺于两人之间编织出的情欲之海，专心将贝雷丝再次带上顶端。

情事过后，艾黛尔贾特披着贝雷丝的灰色外套来到窗前，从桌上倒了一杯水。  
“本来答应了霸铠队今天一定会回去，结果失约了呢。”皇帝陛下这样说着，却不是很在意的样子。  
“虽然很不好意思，但明天再对他们好好地道歉吧。”贝雷丝随意地披着艾黛尔贾特的骑装外套，靠在床头闭目养神。  
“好像又要下雨了呢，“艾黛尔贾特向窗外的天空张望着，月亮已经被乌云所遮盖，仿佛随时又要降下一场大雨：“最近的天气真是阴晴不定，希望明天回庄园的时候雨就停了。”  
“……嗯？”艾黛尔贾特的目光忽然被楼下打着火把向旅店靠近，依稀呈包围之势的人群所吸引，看服饰似乎是哪家贵族的侍从。  
脑子闪过一些杂乱的片段，她灵光一闪，脱口而出：“糟了！”  
贝雷丝陡然睁开了眼睛，翻身下床，将衣服扔给艾黛尔贾特：“快走！”  
……  
房门被踹开时，两人已拉着手从窗口一跃而下，落在已经开始下雨的泥泞的路上。  
贝雷丝回头看了一眼从窗口探出头的人，目光沉了沉，正要拉着艾黛尔贾特离开，四周突然亮起了数不清的火把的光芒。两人跳下窗台时，就已落入了包围圈中。  
“哼，贝斯特拉子爵……或者说小姐？”穆勒伯爵抱着手臂，轻哼道：“我将你待为上宾，想不到你却是个小偷。”  
“哦？原来是穆勒伯爵。”和贝雷丝背靠着背，艾黛尔贾特轻蔑一笑：“就为了那件东西，穆勒伯爵竟然劳师动众亲自带人来抓我们？”  
“你以为呢？”穆勒伯爵阴森森地道。  
“这恐怕……就要问一问你府上的另一位贵客了。”艾黛尔贾特慢慢抽出骑装的装饰长剑，将剑鞘随手丢在地上：“前·艾吉尔公爵，我没说错吧？”  
穆勒伯爵脸色一僵，声音变得低沉而带着杀意：“看来更加留你们不得了。”  
他挥了挥手，四周等候已久的侍从们开始慢慢围上前来。  
“我教你的东西，还没有忘吧？”贝雷丝神色平静地看着围上来的敌人，用仿佛询问明天早餐吃什么一样的语气问道。  
“当然了，我可是老师最优秀的学生。”昔日的黑鹫级长骄傲地抬了抬下巴。  
剑光划过夜色，惨叫声和痛苦的呻吟络绎不绝地响起。当穆勒伯爵回过神时，艾黛尔贾特的剑尖已经抵上了他的喉咙。  
“照理说，我应该斩草除根，以免你回去通风报信的。”艾黛尔贾特好整以暇地道。  
“杀了他吧，免得夜长梦多。”贝雷丝淡淡地道。  
艾黛尔贾特举起了剑，往前虚晃了一下，穆勒伯爵的身子软了下去，身下传来骚臭味，原来是被吓得失禁后晕了过去。  
艾黛尔贾特皱眉后退几步，和贝雷丝对望一眼，莞尔一笑。  
贝雷丝一剑斩断了一旁马厩里拴着两人的马的缰绳，和艾黛尔贾特同时翻身上马。两匹马在夜色中穿过城门，沿着大路向庄园的方向疾驰而去。

“这次两位确实是太过分了，独自外出，还未在约定的时候返回。可知再晚一步，就要掀起巨大的骚动了。”  
裹在黑衣中的男子阴沉着脸，毫不掩饰对昔日导师的不满。  
“非常抱歉，是我太忘形了，带着陛下胡闹。”贝雷丝低下头，郑重地传递着自己的歉意。  
“老师不用将陛下的责任都揽到自己身上，”男子闷哼一声：“就算陛下一意胡闹，老师也只会一味由着她罢了。”  
对于跟随了艾黛尔贾特二十几年的修伯特，贝雷丝自然知道一切都瞒不过他。但修伯特并不会认真追究，这一点贝雷丝也是明白的。  
“两位在利伯特港闹的动静我也知道了，贝斯特拉子爵……呵。”修伯特似笑非笑地道：“看来陛下这一回，玩得真是开心。”  
“既然你已经知道了，我就不必再复述一遍了。”贝雷丝点了点头：“这几日的信件……”  
修伯特从包裹中取出厚厚的一叠信件，交在贝雷丝手中：“因为两位擅自不归，这几日累积了大量的事务需要处理，接下来的假期，请好好享受吧，呵呵呵呵……”  
贝雷丝头疼地捏了捏额角：“我知道了……对了，我们在利伯特港见到了一位熟人。前·艾吉尔公爵。”  
“嚯……”修伯特感兴趣地眯了眯眼睛，托着下巴想了一会儿：“我明白了，这件事我会妥善处理的，请和陛下静待结果。”

正窝在柔软熟悉的被窝里准备补觉的艾黛尔贾特突然想起一事。  
“……那个佣兵委托，好像忘了。”  
不但忘了，偷出来的信件也和舞会礼服一起扔在了旅店房间的地上。  
“算了……”  
第一次正式接受佣兵委托就以失败告终，不过好在她收获了比这更为重要的美好回忆。  
下次休假的时候，再拉着老师当一次佣兵好了。

-TBC-


	6. DAY.6 共鸣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伤痛的过去与现在。

当贝雷丝来到谒见之厅左侧的皇帝临时办公室时，发现艾黛尔贾特还在伏案工作。  
现在的时间刚过午夜0点，按照皇帝陛下平常的习惯，工作到这个点也不算稀奇事。  
但今天不一样。  
明天就是正式出兵向法嘉斯的王都菲尔帝亚进军的日子，于情于理，皇帝陛下都应当早点上床歇息，好打起精神在明天一早进行鼓舞士气的出征前演说。  
“艾尔，已经很晚了。”贝雷丝抱着手臂靠在墙上提醒道。  
艾黛尔贾特露出一个有些疲倦又略带讨好的笑容：“是老师啊……我把这些文件处理完就去休息。”  
“不行。”贝雷丝的语气不容半点质疑：“你应该知道自己已经连续熬夜多日，连白天的军事会议上都差点睡着。再这样下去，是准备明天当着所有帝国士兵的面，在演说进行到一半的时候昏睡过去吗？”  
“……老师什么时候也变得像修伯特一样了。”  
“既然修伯特不在，我就应该好好看着你。”贝雷丝挑了挑眉：“你应该知道我有无数种方法可以让我的级长听话。”  
艾黛尔贾特知道自家导师的话每一个字都是真的，从学生时代起，贝雷丝就掌握了艾黛尔贾特的全部弱点，她总会从自己的软肋下手，让连修伯特都劝不动的固执的自己乖乖就范。  
“我明白了。”加班未遂的皇帝陛下叹了口气，撑着桌子站了起来。突如其来的眩晕感突然袭上大脑，她摇晃着身子，不小心将堆得老高的处理好的文件碰倒在地上。  
“艾尔！”贝雷丝几乎是立即来到她身边，扶住了她，随即眉头紧皱：“你身上很烫，发烧了？”  
艾黛尔贾特想要否认，但证据确凿，再意图隐瞒下去，这个人会生气的吧：“嗯……”  
“多久了？”  
艾黛尔贾特从未见过导师的神情如此严肃，因此她老老实实地小声回答道：“一整天了……”  
她听到贝雷丝深吸了一口气，然后露出了一个以她的性格来说，绝对称得上是异常灿烂的笑容。下一秒，又是一阵天旋地转，等她回过神来时，已经被贝雷丝抱着来到了一楼，向宿舍区走去。  
“老、老师？！”艾黛尔贾特满面通红地挣扎起来：“放我下来！”  
大修道院到处都是巡逻的士兵，堂堂帝国皇帝，若是被看到由老师抱着回到宿舍，第二天她不用猜也能知道会传成什么样子。  
虽然她和老师之间的事，彼此已经是心照不宣。但是在战争还未结束的当下，两人都没有打算正式确立关系，以免给对方造成心理上的负担。  
两人之间尚且如此顾虑，更遑论对外公开两人的关系。  
“你尽管挣扎，”贝雷丝淡淡地道：“只要你能承担得起后果。”  
如果这句话是其他随便什么人说的，艾黛尔贾特都会当做是对皇帝威严的严重挑战，并且毫不畏惧地应战。但如果是贝雷丝……她还真的承担不起后果。  
毕竟黑鹫的导师是在学生时期就可以“夜袭”自己的宿舍，面不改色地说出让人脸红心跳的话，并且自身完全不知道害羞为何物的人。  
如果惹恼了她，艾黛尔贾特毫不怀疑她会当众做出比“抱着皇帝回房间”更有潜力竞争帝都报纸头条的行为来。  
艾黛尔贾特自暴自弃地将脑袋埋进了贝雷丝的怀里——如果看不到脸，应该就认不出来了吧………………怎么可能呢！  
看来只能再辛苦修伯特一趟了。  
她这边还在斤斤计较着接下来的事情，贝雷丝已经一路稳稳当当地将她抱到了宿舍区二楼的房间，路上还顺便和探出头来张望的贝尔娜缇塔打了个招呼。  
等她高度发热导致运作迟缓的头脑恢复清醒时，已经好好地躺在床上盖好了被子，额头上覆着湿毛巾，床头还放着一杯热气腾腾的香柠檬茶。  
“其实……”她欲言又止：“我并不是发烧了。”  
贝雷丝对她挑了挑眉，脸上写着：你最好乖乖把事情交待清楚。  
“以前，我曾和兄弟姐妹们在皇城的地下被关了很久，在身体上做过各种各样的实验……老师还记得吗？”  
“嗯，我记得。”贝雷丝的眉心紧紧地皱在了一起，心中隐约猜到她要说什么了。  
“为了获得强大的纹章，我的身体也曾被解剖和研究……那些曾经的伤口，在偶尔身体疲劳的时候，就会发作起来。发烧，只是附带的症状。”见贝雷丝脸色逐渐凝重，艾黛尔贾特连忙补充道：“不过只要好好休息一晚，第二天就会没事了。”  
“伤口……”贝雷丝一字一字地说道：“我想看看那些伤口。”  
“不行！”艾黛尔贾特连忙摇了摇头，高热使她脸上覆上了一层红晕，她结结巴巴地解释道：“并不是不信任老师什么的，只是，伤口的位置……不太方便。”  
“我想看你的伤口，艾尔，”贝雷丝握住了她慌乱摇摆的手，紧紧地攥在手心，重复道：“我想知道关于你的一切。”  
如果不是正好遇上旧伤发作，她究竟还有哪些不曾提及的过去？  
“如果你顾虑的是其他方面，”贝雷丝俯下头，在她嘴角轻轻吻了一下：“我以为我们早就已经不是普通的师生关系了？”  
这个人……  
艾黛尔贾特颇为无奈地瞪了她一眼，对于自家导师有时候无师自通地说出让人心动的情话，有时候又木讷得让人无言以对这一点，完全没有办法。  
算了……谁让这个人是她生命中最为特殊、能让她变得越来越不像以前的自己的人呢。  
“我明白了……”  
也许是高烧让她的脑子失去了平常的敏感，又或者困扰了一整天的旧伤让她无心顾虑别的东西……  
艾黛尔贾特坐起身，开始解自己的衣服。  
先是赤红的战袍，然后是雪白的里衬，最后她脱下内衣，将全身毫无遮蔽地展现在贝雷丝面前。  
比起艾黛尔贾特展现给世人的强大，她的身体则纤细得不可思议。  
盈盈一握的纤腰、平坦而没有一丝赘肉的腹部，起伏得恰到好处的雪白胸脯，以及胸脯顶端因为接触到冷空气而微微挺起的樱红……  
贝雷丝没有目眩于心仪之人展现出的体态柔美，因为她的目光已被胸脯上方，心口位置浅色的痕迹所吸引。  
艾黛尔贾特的肌肤很白，但那处地方，却有着稍浅一些的痕迹，像是曾经被利刃深深划开所留下，不仔细看的话，并不能注意到。  
“……是这里吗？”贝雷丝伸出手，指尖轻轻触碰到痕迹，然后像是怕她疼一般往后缩了一下，再小心地覆了上去。  
“唔……”艾黛尔贾特发出了一下隐忍的轻吟，额上稍稍淌出了一些细汗。  
“很疼吗？”贝雷丝蹙着眉想要将手缩回来，却发现艾黛尔贾特紧紧地攥住了她的手。  
“啊、不……”艾黛尔贾特的目光与她触碰了一下，然后迅速向一旁偏开，有些羞于启齿地道：“请先不要……离开……”  
“嗯？”  
“就是……不知道为什么，”艾黛尔贾特咬了咬下唇，脑袋已经快要埋进枕头里了：“老师的手触碰到的时候，这里的伤口，就不难受了。”  
贝雷丝的手是温暖的，仿佛带着神奇的治愈的白魔法，困扰着心口处的伤痛一下子好转了许多。  
贝雷丝脑子飞快地转着，心里稍微有了些头绪。她用掌心紧紧贴着艾黛尔贾特的心口，轻声问道：“还有哪些地方有过伤口吗？”  
“嗯……这里。”艾黛尔贾特拉着她的手抚上自己的后腰，让她的指尖感受那里不太一样的肤质。  
贝雷丝将她搂进怀中，让她的额头靠在自己胸口上，一手按着她的心口，另一手在她后腰轻轻揉着，指尖在附近反复滑动，果不其然，这样的伤口在后腰上还有一些。  
不知是因为贝雷丝的手和伤口产生了反应，还是平常遮盖于衣服下的隐秘肌肤正在和她毫无保留地接触，一阵阵酥麻的感觉从腰后沿着脊椎神经袭上后脑勺，艾黛尔贾特的呼吸渐渐急促起来。  
贝雷丝却像是丝毫没有察觉到怀中人的异样，一面在她的旧伤上轻柔地抚摩着，一面道：“艾尔，之所以我的触摸可以让你缓解旧伤的疼痛，我猜和我们身上的炎之纹章有关。”  
“肌肤接触的时候，炎之纹章也会产生共鸣，帮助你的身体恢复，所以你才觉得旧伤好多了。”  
“老师……？”艾黛尔贾特茫然抬起头，不知何时布满了水汽的紫罗兰眼眸中满是无助与不知所措，眼眸深处似乎还潜藏了几分企盼。  
贝雷丝的呼吸停滞了一下，这才后知后觉地注意到她最在意的人正浑身赤裸地靠在她怀中，而她一手按着她的胸口，另一手则在她的后腰和背脊上抚摸着。  
如果在场还有第三个人的话，一定能毫不犹豫地宣判她侵犯帝国皇帝的罪行。  
但如果皇帝陛下本人是心甘情愿的话，那罪名应该就不成立了吧？  
她低下头，用下巴蹭了蹭艾黛尔贾特的额头，然后将唇也落了上去，用自己的气息包围着她、蛊惑着她。  
“艾尔，还有哪里的伤口不舒服吗？告诉我……我会为你缓解痛楚。”  
艾黛尔贾特全心信任着她曾经的导师，引导着她的手抚过她腰侧狭长的浅浅的伤痕，然后是小腹、大腿……最后来到腿间。  
贝雷丝小心地在指尖驱使着炎之纹章的力量，为她抚平着来自过去的伤痛。  
艾黛尔贾特紧蹙着眉，似乎在抵抗痛苦，又似乎在抵抗着欢愉。  
“舒服吗，艾尔？”  
贝雷丝的指尖在她光滑的腿间轻轻抚弄着，纹章之力像电流一样在她大腿内侧有规律地刺激着，小心地引导着艾黛尔贾特体内的炎之纹章的力量，激发纹章之力的共鸣。  
艾黛尔贾特的呼吸陡然急促起来，因为与另一名炎之纹章持有者毫无保留的接触，以及炎之纹章力量的互相共鸣，她体内的血液和纹章之力都在愉悦地翻腾着、叫嚣着。  
困扰她一整天的伤口早已失去了知觉，除了贝雷丝指尖与掌心划过时的瘙痒感与电流一般地酥麻感之外，再无其他不适的感觉。  
“嗯……”她的脑子像浆糊一样凝滞着，因为高热和过度的舒适失去了思考能力。  
究竟是因为贝雷丝的触碰而发出了鼻音，还是在回应贝雷丝的问题呢？  
贝雷丝无暇去分辨，权当是艾黛尔贾特对于自己的爱抚的积极回应。  
于是她俯下头吻住了艾黛尔贾特微张的红唇，在下唇上吮舔了片刻，探了进去，缠上她柔软的舌。  
两人并非第一次接吻，虽然还未对外公开关系，也未曾对彼此吐露真正的心声。但在某个温暖的午后，在艾黛尔贾特的房间，她们曾情不自禁地分享过彼此带着香柠檬气息的亲吻。  
之后两人有限的单独相处的时光，总会以一个亲吻作为开场，以某一方的克制作为结束。  
还不是时候，战争还未结束，还不是放纵自己的时候。  
两人彼此都有这样的默契，因此尽管有时候情难自禁，却总能很好地克制自己不再进一步。  
但此时此刻——一个属于她们两人的私密空间，她所喜欢的人又以毫无防备的姿态赤裸地依偎在她怀中，再加上炎之纹章的共鸣激发了两人之间的欲望……  
她轻轻抬手，掌心按住了艾黛尔贾特已经湿润的敏感之处。她浑身被激得颤动了一下，紫罗兰色的眼眸无措地看着她的导师。  
贝雷丝安抚地吻了吻她的眼睛，然后将唇落在了她心口的伤痕上。  
“唔！”  
艾黛尔贾特像是受到了什么剧烈的刺激，整个人向上挺动了一下身子，目光变得有些涣散。  
于是她将吻持续地落在她的心口，腹部，腰侧的伤痕上，持续地以纹章之力刺激着她的肌肤。  
贝雷丝感到艾黛尔贾特在不自觉地挺腰，蹭着自己的掌心。滑腻的液体从指缝间漏出，淌落在床单上。  
“不要心急，艾尔。”她努力克制着自己，避免将吻落在伤痕以外的地方，然后任由她用自己敏感的私处磨蹭着她的手掌来获得快感。  
贝雷丝的目光变得越来越深邃，气息也渐渐局促起来，但除了满足艾黛尔贾特的手外，她始终没有一丝一毫的出格。  
她迫切地想要亲吻、舔舐艾黛尔贾特的全身，想要进入她的身体，占有她……但不是现在。  
如果她们之间要对彼此献出第一次的话，那必须是在两人互相倾诉爱意，并且彼此允许的情况下。  
而不是此时、此刻，趁着她的皇帝陛下病弱的时刻占有她。  
下身的磨蹭越来越频繁，艾黛尔贾特微眯着眼，紧紧抓着贝雷丝的衣服，胸前的起伏越来越大，直到她僵直了身子，喉中发出难以克制的呜咽，好一会儿，才软下身子，重新倚靠在贝雷丝怀中。  
贝雷丝一手安抚地轻轻按揉着她下身的敏感之处，一手轻轻抚摩着她带着薄汗的脊背，然后将额头贴上了她的。  
她额上出了一层汗，已经不再被高温所占据，贝雷丝松了口气：“艾尔，感觉好点了吗？”  
“……开。”  
“嗯？”  
“把手拿开。”艾黛尔贾特红着脸，咬着下唇瞪着她。  
贝雷丝有些尴尬地收回手，看着艾黛尔贾特推开自己，钻进了被窝，用被子将头死死蒙住，无论她怎么呼唤也不愿探出头来。  
贝雷丝将手上残留的液体擦拭干净，然后将外套和鞋子脱下，掀开被子的一角，钻了进去。  
“老、老师？！”冷不防被贝雷丝从身后抱住，艾黛尔贾特连声音都颤抖了起来。  
“现在回去的话，被人看到肯定说不清了。”贝雷丝在被子里的黑暗中愉快地勾起了嘴角：“只好劳烦陛下收留我一晚了。”  
“明天从我房间离开，不是更说不清吗！”  
“那就交给修伯特来处理好了，”贝雷丝冷静地回复：“顺便连我抱你回房间这件事也一起处理了吧。”  
在她的艾尔努力汇集起阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝的怒火前，她低头蹭着她耳侧的头发，柔声道：“艾尔，你的伤口还难受吗？”  
“……不难受了。”  
“下次再难受的话，一定要告诉我。”  
艾黛尔贾特回头看了她一眼，却在对上她专注的目光后，又快速将脑袋转了回去。  
“嗯……”  
“睡吧，已经不早了，明天还要做行军演说呢。”  
“我会在这里，一直在。不要担心……以前的事情都过去了，我会保护着你，不会再让你受到那样的伤害了。”  
在贝雷丝轻柔的声音的抚慰下，一阵睡意涌了上来，艾黛尔贾特小小地打了个哈欠，在贝雷丝的怀抱中进入了梦乡。  
贝雷丝轻轻抚摩着她的头发，目光一点一点从温和转为冰冷。  
那是属于灰色恶魔的眼神。  
黑暗中的蠢动者吗……等战争结束，曾经伤害过艾黛尔贾特的这些人，她一个都不打算放过。  
……  
贝雷丝安抚着在自己怀中轻颤的身躯，拂开因为细汗而紧贴在额头上的银发，落下一个又一个的吻。  
她们刚刚结束了一场因为缓解艾黛尔贾特旧伤的痛苦而引发的情事。  
昨日在利伯特港淋了一场雨，加上遇见了前·艾吉尔公爵，不自觉地让人记起一些不愉快的回忆，最终导致艾黛尔贾特的旧伤又开始发作了。  
时至今日，她们早已不再是需要克制彼此的关系。尽管贝雷丝已经失去了炎之纹章的力量，但她的触碰与亲吻，仍是对付旧伤疼痛最好的良药，如果顺着形势进行一场尽情尽兴的情事，则能够对伤口疼痛起到更好的缓解作用。  
“还好吗？”贝雷丝环着她的腰，将她紧紧搂在怀中。  
“嗯……不疼了。”艾黛尔贾特蹭了蹭她的下巴，浑身软绵绵地还残留着方才的余韵，但一阵睡意已经涌了上来。  
“想睡了吗？”贝雷丝拉过被子，将两人盖住，防止刚刚病好的皇帝陛下再次受凉。  
“嗯……希望明天起来就没事了，还有好多事情要处理呢。”艾黛尔贾特打着哈欠将脸埋在她怀中，额头抵着她的锁骨：“明明只剩下一天假期，却要在忙碌中度过，真是的……”  
“有什么关系呢，”贝雷丝轻吻着她的头顶：“等你明天处理完事情，我们还有一些时间来思考下一次假期要去哪里度过。”  
“嗯，总有一天……”  
贝雷丝目光柔和地看着她进入梦乡的伴侣，心中默默将她没有说完的话补充上。  
总有一天，我们可以过上真正的、只属于我们的蜜月假期。

-TBC-


	7. DAY.7 黎明

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深爱着彼此的勇者与公主，一定能永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。

“……为了保护美丽的公主，勇者与恶龙在火焰中进行了对决。”  
“最终勇者与公主打败了恶龙，但勇者也因为恶龙的诅咒而失去了生命。”  
“在公主悲伤的拥抱和哭泣声中，女神感应到了公主对勇者的真爱，于是奇迹降临了，勇者在公主的眼泪中恢复了心跳。”  
“两人最终幸福地生活在一起。”  
故事在贝雷丝平淡的声音中画上了句号，听故事的孩子们围着她坐了一圈，纷纷拍着手发表自己的看法。  
“勇者好厉害！居然能打败恶龙！”刺猬头的小男孩激动地握着拳。  
“因为公主和伙伴都陪伴在她身边，和她并肩作战。”贝雷丝耐心解释道：“勇者一个人的话，是无法拯救世界的。”  
“公主真的是全大陆最美丽的女孩子吗？等我长大了练好一身武艺，变成勇者的话，也可以娶到她吗？”另一个小男孩红着脸，眼里亮晶晶的。  
“全大陆最美丽的公主只有一个，已经嫁给属于她的勇者了。”贝雷丝面无表情地道。  
“只要相爱，就可以发生奇迹吗？”小女孩双手握紧放在胸前，满脸的憧憬：“我也会遇到属于我的勇者吗？”  
“虽然你还小，但可以考虑一下旁边想要当勇者的少年。”贝雷丝拍了拍手，站起身来：“好了，今天的故事结束了，你们该回去了。”  
“啊啦，故事说完了吗，真是辛苦贝雷丝大人了。”一旁忙碌完毕的阿米安大婶笑眯眯地走过来，将准备好的一篮子小番茄递了过去：“感谢贝雷丝大人帮我照顾孩子，请收下这些谢礼吧，听说领主大人对我们今年的小番茄很满意呢~”  
“谢谢。”贝雷丝没有推辞，伸手接过了篮子。  
今天一早艾黛尔贾特就开始处理堆积成山的事务，于是她决定到农田里打发上午的时间，并对阿米安大婶推荐的羊奶酒表示感谢。正好今天阿米安大婶忙于农事，于是拜托她帮忙照看一下孩子们。  
“贝雷丝大人真的很会照顾孩子呢，这些孩子平常调皮得很，但是看到贝雷丝大人的时候，都变得特别乖巧听话。”阿米安大婶对此十分惊讶，毕竟贝雷丝看起来并不像是温和好相处的人，没想到却十分受孩子的欢迎。  
“大概因为我曾经当过老师，有一些和孩子们相处的经验。”当初黑鹫学级那些孩子，已经不是调皮可以形容的，简直个个都是问题学生。对付不听话的孩子，她可真是太有经验了。  
“难怪我曾经听到领主大人喊你老师呢~”阿米安大婶恍然：“这么说，贝雷丝大人是领主大人的老师吗？”  
“以前是的，不过现在，“贝雷丝嘴角弯了弯：“她是我的妻子。”  
“啊啦……”阿米安大婶惊讶地睁大了眼，随即想起自己无意中看到过的、两人亲密的样子，不由有些羡慕地道：“贝雷丝大人对您的妻子可真好。”  
“她对我，比我对她好得多。”贝雷丝眨了眨眼：“毕竟她曾用眼泪与真爱将我从死亡中唤醒。”  
孩子们瞬间瞪大了眼睛，看着贝雷丝远去的身影，好一会儿才嚷嚷起来。  
“贝雷丝大人，就是勇者吗？”  
“领主大人就是大陆最美丽的公主吗？难怪长得那么好看——”  
“芙朵拉大陆曾经被恶龙支配过，有这种事吗？”  
“好了好了，孩子们，该回家吃午饭了。”阿米安大婶摸了摸孩子们的脑袋，将他们的注意力从贝雷丝身上转移开。  
心中却在暗自嘀咕：这位贝雷丝大人和领主大人，果然不是普通的贵族。

回到书房时，艾黛尔贾特正趴在桌上小憩，手旁叠放着高高的一摞已经处理好的信件。  
贝雷丝随手拿起一封未处理过的信件翻了翻，发现在信件最后，宫内卿已经体贴地附上了来自他的建议，这无疑给艾黛尔贾特处理事务带来了极大的帮助。虽然修伯特嘴上对她们溜出去过二人世界的行为十分不满，但仍然在自己力所能及的范围内给艾黛尔贾特减轻了负担。  
贝雷丝将信件放回原来的位置，心中暗暗决定回去后为修伯特物色一些上好的特芙豆来表示自己的感谢。  
她摸了摸手边已经冰冷的茶杯，转身去了厨房，为艾黛尔贾特泡了一壶全新的热茶。  
今天她泡的不是她喜欢的香柠檬茶，而是能够静气凝神、提高专注力的洋甘菊花茶。当她将飘散着茶香的茶水倒进茶杯时，艾黛尔贾特揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地抬起头来。  
“老……师？”  
“你醒了，我的公主殿下。”  
贝雷丝凑上前想要亲吻她的额头，却被她伸指按在了唇上：“公主殿下？”  
“芙朵拉大陆最美丽的公主殿下。”贝雷丝咬住了她的手指，趁她缩回去前舔了一下她的指尖，含笑看着她。  
“……老师今天说话怎么颠三倒四的？”艾黛尔贾特没好气地白了她一眼。  
“我今天帮阿米安大婶照顾了一早上的孩子，给他们讲了一个很长很长的，关于打败恶龙拯救芙朵拉的勇者与她深爱的公主殿下的故事。”  
“哦？你都说了些什么？”艾黛尔贾特指尖在脸颊上点了点，饶有兴致地问道。  
“说了勇者与公主有多么相爱，以及她们最后幸福地生活在一起的故事。”没能讨到吻的贝雷丝不屈不挠地凑上前，这一回，她仔仔细细地在艾黛尔贾特的唇上厮磨了一会儿，才满足地稍稍松开。  
“老师真的觉得勇者幸福吗？”艾黛尔贾特捧着她的脸，指尖在面颊光滑的肌肤上摩挲着：“明明公主连一个完整假期都不能和她一起度过。”  
“勇者明白公主的理想，所以只要能站在公主身边陪伴着她，和她一起实现理想，对勇者来说，就是最幸福的事了。”  
“艾尔，”她与她额头相抵，目光彼此包容纠缠，就像她们密不可分的人生：“现在的我，已经是世界上最幸福的人了。”  
艾黛尔贾特勾着她的脖子，吻上那张总会吐露最动听的情话的嘴。  
她从未有一刻如现在这般，希望童话故事的结局都是美好而真实的。  
深爱着彼此的勇者与公主，一定能永远幸福快乐地生活在一起。

稍作休息，吃过午餐后，艾黛尔贾特继续处理积压下的文件。  
而贝雷丝拎着鱼竿和鱼篓，到穿过庄园的小河边，打算为今天的晚餐准备一些鲜美的食材。  
“咪呜~”  
小艾黛尔从河边的草丛里蹿了出来，毛茸茸的脑袋熟练地在贝雷丝的脚边蹭了蹭，然后在鱼篓旁坐了下来。  
“下午好，小艾黛尔。”贝雷丝愉快地和布偶猫打了个招呼，布偶猫则懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，紫罗兰色的眼睛瞥了她一眼，趴了下来。  
贝雷丝决定稍稍改变一下自己的计划，先为小艾黛尔钓上她的午餐。  
清澈的河水缓缓从眼前淌过，浮漂暂时没有任何动静，贝雷丝一动不动地站着，半点也不着急。  
钓鱼是她当年在士官学校时，打发时间的方法之一。如果某个周末她忙完了所有的事情，又被自家级长拒绝茶会邀请的话，就会用钓鱼来度过剩余的周末时光。  
当初的钓鱼大会，她用了一整天的时间钓上了整整五十条鱼，以其他人望尘莫及的数量和质量获得了钓鱼大赛的优胜。  
之后整整两个星期，学校食堂每天的菜色都只有鱼鱼鱼，别说其他学生，就连号称什么都吃的大胃王拉斐尔，在很长一段时间内看到鱼就脸色大变，一副想吐的样子。  
但这磨灭不了贝雷丝对钓鱼的热爱，就算住在安巴尔皇宫的时候，她偶尔也会在无所事事时，拎起鱼竿去钓喷水池里的锦鲤——喷水池的管理人员对此十分不满，甚至将投诉直接上达到皇帝陛下面前。  
「喷水池的锦鲤数量这么少，老师钓起来一定不能尽兴。我会从我的私人金库定期划拨一笔预算，你去多购买一些锦鲤放进喷水池中，让老师钓得开心一点。」  
当时贝雷丝就站在皇帝陛下的身后，管理人员那仿佛被狗粮噎得说不出话的表情到现在还历历在目。  
浮漂猛地向下一沉，将她从回忆中惊醒，她熟练地收竿，将鱼钩上挣扎不休的阿密多狗鱼扔进鱼篓中。小艾黛尔扒着鱼篓往里看了看，不感兴趣地晃了晃尾巴，重新趴了下来。  
“真是挑食呢，这一点和某位艾黛尔女士一样。”  
脖子突然被一双手紧紧地环住，有人咬着她的耳朵幽幽地道：“偷腥出轨，还意图诽谤帝国皇帝，贝雷丝女士知罪吗？”  
贝雷丝反手将来人搂进怀中，亲昵地蹭了蹭她额边的头发：“偷腥出轨？”  
“老师不是瞒着我，在和这孩子幽会吗？”艾黛尔贾特心满意足地靠在她怀中。  
“和小艾黛尔吗？”贝雷丝爱怜地吻了吻她的头发，觉得艾黛尔贾特此刻的神情和小艾黛尔真是像极了。  
“哼，还给她取这样的名字……明明老师已经有一个艾黛尔了。”艾黛尔贾特抬起她的手，在手腕处咬了一口，狠狠地磨了磨牙。  
“只是觉得它和艾尔很像，你看，尤其是眼睛的部分特别像你。”在布偶猫抬起头没好气地瞥了两人一眼时，贝雷丝笑着说道。  
“老师喜欢的话，可以把它带回去。”艾黛尔贾特自然知道贝雷丝很喜欢猫，可惜自身似乎是不被猫亲近的体质，当初大修道院的猫看到她就会远远地躲开。  
“不要了。”贝雷丝犹豫了一会儿，摇了摇头：“小艾黛尔是一只喜欢自由的猫，比起被禁锢在皇宫里，她一定更喜欢在庄园中懒洋洋地晒太阳的日子。”  
“是呢……”艾黛尔贾特若有所思地看着布偶猫，两双浅紫色的眼眸互相注视着。  
过了一会儿，小艾黛尔伸了个懒腰，站起身，冲两人甩了甩尾巴，钻进草丛中，很快消失不见了。至于贝雷丝钓上来那条阿密多狗鱼，她则一眼都没有多看。  
“你看，挑食这一点也和你一模一样。”  
“……老师，你可知道惹怒阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝的后果吗？”  
“如果皇帝陛下要在床上发泄她的怒火，我乐意奉陪。”  
“………………”

夜晚，沐浴过后的两人披着睡衣，缩在沙发上看着各自手中的书。  
艾黛尔贾特终于将《安巴尔异闻录》看到了终章，皇帝陛下依依不舍地翻过最后一页，又往回翻了几页，重新品读了一番，这才惆怅地叹了口气，将书本合上。  
“最后的故事真是精彩，结局虽然是美好的，但篇幅也太短了。”最后几章是关于艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝的故事，她初看虽然觉得有些别扭，但很快就被其中精彩的描写所吸引。  
“嗯，你是说炎之女帝杀死掳走霸王之翼的恶龙，然后抱着霸王之翼回到帝都，当着所有帝国将士的面向她求婚这种结局吗？”  
“什、老师为什么会知道？！”艾黛尔贾特红着脸睁大了眼睛，随即偏过头避开了贝雷丝瞥过来的目光。  
“这本书我已经看完了。”  
“什么时候的事？？？”  
“艾尔每天偷偷批改公文的时候。”贝雷丝好整以暇地翻过一页书：“作者的文笔虽然很不错，不过内容好像有严重的错误。”  
“在作者的笔下，炎之女帝似乎是一个睿智而英明，勇敢又坚强，且攻气十足的角色。”贝雷丝又翻过一页书：“其他方面倒是没有问题，不过攻气十足这一点的话……下次有机会让她看看我们亲密的样子，想必就会有所改观了。”  
“我觉得作者对于炎之女帝的描写，完全没有任何问题。”艾黛尔贾特轻哼一声，伸指抵住了贝雷丝的下巴，强迫她转头看向自己：“老师有什么异议吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特此刻的样子就像一只炸了毛的小奶猫，张牙舞爪地露出自己不太锋利的小爪子威胁着主人——但在主人眼中看来，只会觉得非常可爱。  
于是她将书放过一边，伸手揉了揉她的脑袋，把她环入怀中，在她额上落下一个轻吻：“没有哦，艾尔说的都是对的。”  
艾黛尔贾特变换了姿势，坐在贝雷丝腿上面对着她，双手环住了脖子，在她唇上落下来自皇帝陛下的赏赐。唇轻轻相触便即分开，尝到甜头的贝雷丝俯身上前，追索着应得的奖赏。  
一个长长的吻过后，贝雷丝凝视着她的妻子，眼眸在月色下宛如深邃的清潭酝酿着汹涌的风暴，一旦陷入，将再也无法逃脱。  
“我想知道惹怒阿德剌斯忒亚帝国皇帝的后果。”  
艾黛尔贾特抿着唇嫣然一笑，将她的妻子推向沙发的靠背，然后俯身压了上去。  
“如你所愿。”

这是炎之女帝和她的伴侣在秘密庄园度过的、属于她们两人的甜蜜假期。  
在最后一天晚上，她们究竟索求了彼此多少次，诉说了多少甜言蜜语。  
只有她们自己才能知晓了。

-TBC-


	8. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯。  
> 阿德剌斯忒亚帝国，今天也是和平的一天呢。

回到皇宫的时候，已经是第二天午后了。  
前来迎接两人的修伯特什么也没有说，只是抱着手臂阴恻恻地笑了笑，皇帝陛下就揉着额头自觉跟他去了议事厅。  
这种现象贝雷丝早已见怪不怪，自行回了两人的寝室，换过衣服后，开始收拾仆从搬运回来的行囊。  
把皇帝陛下度假时一定要随身携带的、由黑鹫导师第一次赠送礼物时获得的熊玩偶摆放在床头两人枕头中间的位置，然后将为了打发时间而带的几本书拿出来，已经看完了的放回书架上，开始阅读的放在床头柜上。贝雷丝把行囊中的竹篮取出来放在桌上，篮子里装着的是今天一早刚采摘的小番茄，贝雷丝打算今晚用来为艾黛尔贾特做一些沙拉——长途旅行过后她总是不太有胃口，加上原本就不大喜欢肉食，因此简单爽口的沙拉是最好的选择。最后，她将艾黛尔贾特的信件与文书，放在了桌上。  
这些纸制品中既有昨天处理完毕还未带回给修伯特的文书，也有艾黛尔贾特闲暇时写的一些随笔。贝雷丝随手翻了翻，果然在一些随笔的纸张角落，看到了一些简单的图案——每幅看起来都像是一个还未完成或者已经完成的贝雷丝。  
贝雷丝嘴角弯起愉悦的幅度，将随笔和文书码放整齐。她并没有仔细看随笔的内容，尽管她对艾黛尔贾特写下随笔时的心情好奇得要命。如果看了的话，艾黛尔贾特大概也不会真的生气，但就像艾黛尔贾特不会蓄意去盘问她的过去，或是她偶尔离开皇宫时的去向一样，她也会将私人的空间留给艾黛尔贾特，除非她愿意主动与她分享这些秘密。  
自从贝雷丝不小心撞见曾经的级长躲在房间里画自己的肖像画后，她就特别注意不要去揭穿级长偶尔偷偷画自己这件事。虽然躲在房间里画喜欢的人的艾黛尔贾特让贝雷丝感到非常可爱，但如果欺负过头了，从此不再画贝雷丝的话，她会感到更加可惜。  
当行囊都整理完毕时，已经差不多到了晚饭时间。这个时候，艾黛尔贾特大概还在忙着和修伯特商议这些天遗留的国事，如果不管不顾的话，她一定会饿着肚子忙到深夜都想不起来要吃饭。  
贝雷丝提着装着小番茄的篮子，打算前往厨房为皇帝陛下准备晚饭，顺带也让厨师做一些宫内卿喜欢的食物——对于学院时期经常拉学生一起吃饭联络感情的黑鹫导师来说，每个学生喜好的食物她都了如指掌，绝不在吃这方面让学生的胃口受到委屈。

艾黛尔贾特回到寝室时，已经是凌晨两点过后了。  
房间里静悄悄地，艾黛尔贾特悄悄来到床前，目光在侧身躺着、将脸埋在玩偶熊怀中的贝雷丝身上贪恋地纠缠了一会儿，才往浴室走去。  
等她离开后，贝雷丝翻身坐了起来，等了一会儿，也向浴室走了过去。  
属于皇帝寝室的浴室中，有一个很大的浴池。平常洗干净身体后，艾黛尔贾特喜欢在浴池中泡一会儿，舒缓身心的疲劳。  
当贝雷丝进入浴室时，就看到她的皇帝坐在浴池中，包裹着毛巾的头枕在浴池边缘，闭着眼睛，一动不动。  
太累了吧，贝雷丝想：平常的艾黛尔贾特十分警觉，只要有人靠近，一定会有所察觉。但今天她都来到身后了，她依旧毫无察觉，一定是太疲惫了。  
从利伯特港回来后，艾黛尔贾特不是在生病就是一整天都在处理堆积的事务，几乎没有得到休息，直到此刻才能稍微放松一些。  
度假对于帝国的皇帝而言，有时候并不像是放松，反而是另一种意义上的加班。  
贝雷丝来到她身后跪坐下来，双手按上了她的太阳穴。因为突如其来被触碰的缘故，艾黛尔贾特整个人僵直了身子，随即重新放松下去：“老师？”  
“事情都忙完了吗？”  
“嗯……姑且算是吧。”艾黛尔贾特往后靠了靠，发现身后还是坚硬的池壁，没来由有些烦躁：“老师也一起吧。”  
贝雷丝依言解开了裹着的浴巾，跨入浴池中。艾黛尔贾特挪动着身子，向后靠进了她怀中。身后接触的是温软的躯体，整个人都被属于贝雷丝的气息所包围，艾黛尔贾特满足地叹了口气。  
贝雷丝双手按着她的太阳穴，用她最喜欢的力度为她按摩着。这是她从玛努艾拉那里学来的，据说可以有效缓解思虑过度带来的疲劳——这一点已经获得了皇帝陛下本人的肯定。  
“有什么是我可以帮忙的吗？”  
艾黛尔贾特转过身看着贝雷丝:“确实有一件事需要老师的帮助，不过我也还在等费尔迪南特的报告，过些日子再告诉你。”  
“嗯，那我近期会将霸铠队再好好训练一番。”  
艾黛尔贾特知道她是对上次训练场上霸铠队的表现不大满意，心中不由为霸铠队默哀了一会——毕竟当年黑鹫导师的魔鬼训练可是让黑鹫学生谈虎色变的存在。  
曾经的黑鹫导师一脸严肃:“这阵子忙完，艾尔也应该好好提升武艺，近期稍微有些懈怠了，作为你的老师，是无法打出合格的。”  
艾黛尔贾特的目光被贝雷丝锁骨和胸口上红色的印记所吸引，那是昨晚两人疯狂后留下的痕迹。这几天似乎有些放纵过头了——艾黛尔贾特毫无诚意地反思了一秒钟，漫不经心地“嗯”了一声。  
下巴忽地被抬起，她对上了自家伴侣似笑非笑的神情:“艾尔不是累了吗？”  
“唔……还好？”虽然一整天都没有得到休息，但洗过热水澡后，再加上贝雷丝的按摩，艾黛尔贾特觉得自己已经恢复了精神。  
“那，我开动了。”  
唇毫无预兆地被吻住，熟悉的热度席卷而来，但艾黛尔贾特对此早有觉悟。她环住了贝雷丝的脖子，掀起的水珠顺着她白皙手臂的线条淌落在两人紧贴的柔软胸脯之间。  
下一刻，贝雷丝被推着靠在了浴池壁上，她稍稍反抗了一下，便被艾黛尔贾特伸腿侵入了两腿之间，唇略有些用力地吮了她的舌尖，随即沿着唇角滑落下来，在脖颈间徘徊。双手抚上她胸前的柔软，饱含暗示地揉弄着。  
贝雷丝闭上眼，顺从地环上了她的陛下的脖子，调整了姿势方便她的攻侵。  
偶尔也会有，艾黛尔贾特强烈地表现出想要贝雷丝的时候，而贝雷丝从不会拒绝艾黛尔贾特。  
连续几日发生的情事，让两人的身体对此都稍微产生了成瘾性，共浴时毫无保留的紧贴将事情导向这个结果，几乎是顺理成章的事。  
合适的心情，合适的场景，和唯一的人，情欲只要一开始，就会轻易地被点燃。  
贝雷丝感到艾黛尔贾特每一个落下的吻的触觉都被无限制地放大，她的唇与舌碾过的地方，全都燃起了让人心跳加速的火焰。  
“艾尔……？”  
大概因为艾黛尔贾特的吻在锁骨中间流连了太久，贝雷丝低下头看着她，才发现她的皇帝陛下不知道什么时候，已经趴在她胸口睡着了。  
“……真是的。”贝雷丝长长叹了口气，右手抚着她的银发，指尖轻柔地从发顶梳到发尾。  
她当然明白艾黛尔贾特已经好久没能好好休息，也明白她今天一口气忙到了深夜，更明白病体刚痊愈的她还有些虚弱……  
她都明白。  
贝雷丝又叹了口气，将陷入甜美梦境的艾黛尔贾特从水中抱了起来，为彼此擦干净身体，裹上睡衣，将她抱回了寝室的床上。  
晚安，我的艾尔。

“队长，您快去阻止她啊！”  
皇宫的训练场中，霸铠队里三层外三层地将场地围了个水泄不通，但场地中间却空了一大块，谁也不敢上前。  
“你是笨蛋吗！这个时候上前，恐怕见不到明天的太阳了！”  
“可、可是，贝雷丝大人已经砍坏了第十个训练木人了，再这样下去，没有木人砍的时候，岂不是要砍真人了？！”  
“你们在看什么呢，这么热闹？”身后传来属于帝国将军的大嗓门，霸铠队长的肩膀被用力拍了拍。  
“啊、是卡斯帕尔将军！”霸铠队长急中生智，在卡斯帕尔耳边道：“贝雷丝大人正在找人比试，说是谁能打败她，就是真正的帝国最强。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！帝国最强！”卡斯帕尔眼睛一亮，随手在武器架上抓过一个拳套，向训练场中间冲了过去：“老师，我要和你比武！”  
贝雷丝看了莫名其妙冲上来的学生一眼，也不多说，剑尖冲他晃了晃：“来。”  
十秒钟后，比试以帝国将军耳边的蓝发被削去一片作为结束。  
卡斯帕尔喘着粗气，不敢相信自己居然打破了这些年“最短时间内被老师打败”的记录。而且老师今天的剑明显比以往更加锋芒毕露而缺乏耐心。  
“看来你也懈怠了，卡斯帕尔。”黑鹫昔日的导师明显对自己的学生这么快被打倒十分不满：“再来。”  
卡斯帕尔艰难地咽了口口水：“老师？”  
在士官学校的时候，每当老师在训练场上露出这样的表情，就意味着他今天不可能站着从训练场走出去了。  
贝雷丝挑起眉的时候，卡斯帕尔知道自己不能再犹豫了。  
既然不能反抗，那就享受吧。  
正当他准备接受自己的命运时，宫内卿突如其来的声音拯救了他。他从未如此觉得修伯特阴沉的脸就像女神一样充满了圣洁的光辉。  
“贝尔娜缇塔已入宫，陛下命我前来告知老师。”修伯特抱着手臂，一贯阴郁的脸上明晃晃地写着不满两个字：“为什么我这个宫内卿要担当跑腿的角色？”  
“这意味着你的皇帝陛下觉得你暂时应该休息了。”贝雷丝将剑挂回武器架上，墨蓝的眼眸瞥了如蒙大赦的卡斯帕尔一眼：“明天再到训练场来，希望到时候我看到的你，不是今天这个样子。”

贝尔娜缇塔低着头假装自己在专心切着盘中的烤鸡肉，眼角却在偷瞥着炎之女帝和霸王之翼的互动。  
这已经是午餐开始后，贝雷丝第四次为艾黛尔贾特擦拭嘴角了。期间她还为她切碎盘中的烤肉两次，将自己盘中的小番茄投喂给她三次，两人相视而笑四次，眼神交流五次……  
贝尔娜缇塔觉得自己的手和心都在发痒，恨不得马上回到自己的小屋里，拿起笔将自己看到的一切都转换为声情并茂的文字。但同时她也有一种来自家里蹲直觉的危机感——  
一向知道自己不喜欢的出门的老师，究竟为什么突然写信让她今天入宫一起吃午饭？难道就是为了在她面前跟艾黛尔贾特小姐秀恩爱吗？  
“啊、对了老师，为什么今天突然想和贝尔娜缇塔一起吃饭呢？”皇帝陛下问出了她的心声。  
“没什么，感觉好久没有见到贝尔了。艾尔不是也说想见她吗？”  
“嗯？什么时候？”  
贝雷丝看着贝尔娜缇塔弯了弯嘴角，贝尔娜缇塔却觉得有一股寒意从脚底蹿上了脑门：“是从前的事了……对了，艾尔上次不是说很喜欢《安巴尔异闻录》的作者，希望见见她本人吗？”  
“啊！！！”  
艾黛尔贾特还未来得及说话，贝尔娜缇塔猛地站了起来，发出一声尖叫。  
“怎么了贝尔娜缇塔？”艾黛尔贾特惊讶地看着突然抱住脑袋的她。  
“艾黛尔贾特小姐，老、老师，贝尔、贝尔突然想到家里的衣服还没有收……”  
“贝尔不必急着回去，不如一起听听艾尔对《安巴尔异闻录》作者的评价。”贝雷丝向她举了举杯：“我们的皇帝陛下还不知道作者是谁呢。”  
也许是老师话中威胁的意味过于浓重，贝尔娜缇塔只好战战兢兢地坐了下来。  
“《安巴尔异闻录》真的是一本超棒的书，如果有机会，真想看看作者本人的样子。她在书里写了这么多芙朵拉大陆的有趣见闻，一定是个喜欢四处旅行冒险的人吧。”  
“也许是个家里蹲呢。”贝尔娜缇塔正想谦虚两句，就被贝雷丝的话吓了个半死。  
“肯定不是！”也许是感觉自己喜欢的作者被冒犯了，艾黛尔贾特没好气地瞪了贝雷丝一眼：“啊……要是獾熊大人能签名售书就好了，真想要她的签名。”  
贝雷丝突然叹了口气。  
“……怎么了，老师？”从激动中回过神来的艾黛尔贾特终于察觉到自家伴侣似乎一副不开心的样子。  
“艾尔……好像很喜欢这位獾熊大人的样子，这段时间一直在提她和她的书，连在庄园的时候也是这样。”  
“诶，我只是……”对于贝雷丝突然吃起了一本书的醋，皇帝陛下有点手足无措：“我喜欢的人只有老师哦。”  
“证明呢？”  
“证明？”  
“我可以从艾尔这里，拿到只喜欢我的证明吗？”贝雷丝站起身来，垂着眼，掩盖中眼中闪烁的光。  
在得到艾黛尔贾特的首肯后，贝雷丝来到艾黛尔贾特身前，抬起她的下巴，在她唇上印了一个吻：“那我就先收取一些利息吧。”  
贝尔娜缇塔：“！！？？！！”  
……  
送贝尔娜缇塔离开的路上，贝尔娜缇塔仍是一副难以置信的、无法回过神的模样：“不可能……艾黛尔贾特小姐明明看起来那么强势……”  
“有些事情，是不能只看表象的。”贝雷丝拍了拍学生的肩膀：“就像艾尔以为她所喜欢的獾熊大人并不是一个家里蹲一样，你说是吗？”  
贝尔娜缇塔颤抖了一下，欲哭无泪地看着曾经的导师：“老师，怎么办，如果被艾黛尔贾特小姐知道了，我一定会被杀掉的！”  
“你放心，只要你不说，我不说，艾尔是不会知道的。”贝雷丝再次拍了拍她的肩膀，和善地笑了笑：“对了，艾尔说想要獾熊的签名……”  
“我马上签！回去就签！”只要老师能保守秘密，就算她一个晚上签几百本她都愿意。  
贝尔娜缇塔决定回到领地后再也不出门了，无论老师写多少封信也绝对不会再入宫。  
今天目睹的事情实在太过挑战她的认知，她要好好整理一下自己的思绪，矫正自己曾经的错误观念。  
决定了，下一本书的名字，就叫做《宫廷秘史之一人之下》好了。

贝雷丝将一杯全新的、热气腾腾的香柠檬茶倾倒在茶杯中的时候，皇帝陛下突然瞥了她一眼，修长的手指在桌面上有节奏地敲击着。  
“老师，今天果然是不大开心吗？”  
“没有这样的事。”贝雷丝镇定自若地将茶壶放在书桌的一角。  
“我今天收到了各种各样关于你的投诉，”艾黛尔贾特悠悠地道：“包括：打坏训练场全部的训练木人，还揍了路过训练场的卡斯帕尔一顿；钓光了喷水池所有的锦鲤；给庭院所有的植物都浇了过量的水；拔秃了猫头鹰尾巴上所有的毛……”  
“老师有什么烦心事吗？”贝雷丝在她面前时倒是和平常别无二致，要不是收到这些投诉，以及卡斯帕尔因为颤抖写得歪歪扭扭的自请去守边关的请愿书，她还不知道贝雷丝竟然做了这些事。  
“要说烦心事，倒也不是没有。”贝雷丝神色平静，目光却在不着痕迹打量着四周的环境，暗暗评估着接下来的计划的可行性。  
这里是皇帝的书房，房门紧闭，现在是下午，暂时不会有人来打扰。  
很好。  
既然贝雷丝这样说了，就表示愿意将心中的事分享给她的伴侣。艾黛尔贾特松了口气，起身来到她身边，轻抚着她的面颊：“我想听听老师的烦心事。”  
下一秒，她被贝雷丝按在了书桌上，回过神来，她赶紧掩住了她要亲过来的嘴：“老师？！”  
“艾尔，还记得自己昨晚做了什么吗？”  
“我什么都没做……吧？”艾黛尔贾特努力回想了一下，只记得昨晚她很晚才回到寝室，然后自己去了浴室，接着老师也进来了……之后的记忆就像断片了一样，醒来时已经是早上，自己安安稳稳地躺在老师的怀中，睡了一个好觉。  
贝雷丝面无表情：“没错，你什么都没做。”  
她拉开皇帝陛下阻挡自己的手，捕获了她惊慌失措的唇。好一会儿，直到艾黛尔贾特的面颊染上晕红，眼中蒙着迷离的水光，这才松开唇，低声道：“何况，艾尔今天答应过要给我证明，不是吗？”  
“唔……”艾黛尔贾特想要说什么，却再次被封住了话语。  
虽然明知道在书房做这种事十分不妥，但贝雷丝自下而上探入裙底的手和手心熟悉的温度很快燃起了昨晚残留的情火。她比以往更加急切与热情的进攻很快瓦解了她微弱的抵抗，勾着她的脖子开始回应起来。  
“艾黛尔贾特！”  
自远而近的脚步声来得飞快，有人一下子推开了皇帝书房的门，大声道：“我父亲的事我已经听说了，陛下，是我没有看管好父亲，请——诶？”闯进来的不速之客费尔迪南特一脸惊愕地看着皇帝陛下从书桌上直起了腰，自家导师则飞向了不远处的书架。  
贝雷丝先听到了一声轰然倒塌一般的巨响，然后才感觉到背后一阵剧痛。  
“老、老师——”一时失手将自家伴侣推向书架的艾黛尔贾特慌忙上前想要将她扶起。  
这可是81力量的全力一推啊……  
贝雷丝在意识停摆之前，咬牙在心中下定了决心：  
卡斯帕尔，费尔迪南特，还有没能拦住费尔迪南特的修伯特……下周末开始，每周出击20次，一个也别想跑。

嗯。  
阿德剌斯忒亚帝国，今天也是和平的一天呢。

-END-


End file.
